Conflict Life Changing Resolve
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: Life has its ups and downs. Ema finds this out the hard way when a life changing moment spirals her world upside down. As the months goes by her stomach enlarges and creates complication between the brothers when they try to help Ema. Can their love reach her before she closes herself off from the world.
1. Episode 1

**Sorry this chapter is short; but don't worry their will be longer chapters. Here is the first real instalment of Brothers Conflict: Life Changing Resolve. Please enjoy, happy reading!**

* * *

Character BIO:

Yuki Inuji

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Born: February 2, 1992

Eyes: Hazel Blue

Hair: Platinum Grey

Bio: Huge basketball fan. Back in high school she use to play for the girls basketball team. One day during a college club fair; the boys basketball team of Meji was playing in the gymnasium. Yuki saw Subaru play and was forever impressed and admired him ever since. Wants to meet him in person and was willing to do so by applying to Meji University. Due to family issues, Yuki couldn't apply when wanted to. After Subaru graduated, still wants to attend Meji. Their on the first day of school after working at a local college coffee shop for two weeks meets Subaru younger siblings; Ema and Yuusuke. At first plan to use them to meet Subaru. After knowing them personally, teasures their friendship and considers Ema a very close friend. Yuki has one older brother and two younger brothers. His mother is pregnant with his fourth youngest member, hopes its not another boy.

Goals: To meet Subaru Asahina; stay close friends with Ema forever.

Family: Minako Inuji (Mother)

Tomoyasu Inuji (Father)

Tomoyasu 2 Inuji (Older Brother)

Shintaro Inuji (Younger Brother)

Roku Inuji ( Second Younger Brother)

* * *

Chapter One: Moving Out

Normal POV:

The crisp wind prickles her skin as the leaves fall from tree branches. Walking from Meji University; Ema Asahina and her brother Yuusuke walk to their house after a very long day. "Don't forget you have a job interview at four" Ema reminds Yuusuke. He teases her for acting like a housewife, of course she blushes and denies the accusation. But to Yuusuke it is a dream he wishes would come true. In high school he first saw Ema and fell in love at first sight. Once he found out that she was his new sister; he denied her as a sister. She is so beautiful, doesn't want to give up on his first love and till this day he still loves her.

"Don't tease Yuusuke. Its not nice" he hates when she pouts. It is the most adorable thing in the world; makes him want to capture her soft looking lips. At the front door Ema phone rings. She answers the phone, on the other line was her classmate and co-worker Yuki Inuji. Ema was able to find work at a local coffee shop near the University. Met on the first day when her and Yuusuke walk in to grab some coffee. "Hi Yuki... Yes we just made it home; I will be at the shop soon... All I need is to grab my thesis paper... Yes you can see it Yuki... Your very much welcome. You want to say hi to Yuki, Yuusuke?"

"No" Ema laughs at his answer. They met Yuki the first day and immediately became friends. She is very beautiful, petite for her age, has a tomboyish aura to her. Hanging up the phone, inside the Asahina residence Ema places her bag on the living room couch. Flops her body onto the plush pillow cushion. "You look exhausted" Yuusuke states.

"I am. Late last night I finish my thesis paper. I haven't drunk so much coffee in my life" her eyes felt heavy.

"No surprise. Why don't you take a day off from work?" Worried about her health. He wishes she wont over work herself before she faints.

"I'll be okay. I just need to rest before my shift starts."

Yuusuke has her schedule down by memory; "why do you have to work late?"

"Because silly, I take morning classes. I need this two hour break" she stretch her arms up.

"Wish I could join" he feels like a pervert. As her arms lift, Her shirt expose a bit of Ema stomach. For some reason he imagines what her body is like. One time, a family trip they was going to the beach; sadly Ema got sick. He wasn't able to see her smooth skin inside a swimsuit. "You sure you'll be okay. I could wait until..."

"I'm fine. You guys worry too much, I'm a big girl now." Oh Yuusuke knows this fact very well.

"Cant help but worry. I cant help but worry" his eyes soften, a strand of her hair out of place. His fingers place it behind her ear, tint of blush on her cheeks. Again for the tenth time today, his eyes rome her body. His eyes again look at her lips, his palms began to sweat. He was so close... so very close.

"Pervert alert." A vein pop, turning around to see his idiotic older brother with a sly smirk on his face. "Didn't interrupt anything did I?" Yuusuke knew his brother is also in love with Ema. He also gets the feeling they are not the only two with special feelings for Ema.

"What is it you want Fuuto" annoyed to see the teen idol face. He doesn't see what the big deal is to why his fans love him so much. If only they knew his true personality.

"Fuuto welcome back home. How was your tour?" Ema ask.

Fuuto is the twelfth son of the family, Yuusuke and Ema younger brother. Soon he will be starting his second year in high school this coming spring. He maybe arrogant, but Fuuto is assuring himself not to kill his brother. You see for he too is in love with Ema. At first he thought of her as an annoyance; as he got to know her, he too felt his heart beats anew as his love for her soon blossom. He heard from Hikaru that Yuusuke and Ema will be home for dinner, alone, that cannot happen in his perspective, Ema was his. The look on his brother face is worth a million, he must have interrupted something that was soon to happen, good.

"Glad to be back my dear sister" kisses the left side of her cheek. As he did so, he stress at Yuusuke with a cocky smile. Yuusuke had a murderous aura. Ema no longer feels that Fuuto dislikes her, but all that has happen between them. Finds it difficult to trust him again, though she is trying her best, glad to see Fuuto making somewhat of an effort. "Ema what are we having for dinner."

"You will be eating with us for dinner?" She sets her stuffy on the chair as she walks inside the kitchen to prepare the meal.

"Of course, aren't you delighted to be in my presence?" Yuusuke really hates his cocky attitude.

"Overjoyed" Fuuto glares at his brother and flicks the middle finger. Yuusuke responds with the same motion.

As the hour goes by members of the family one by one comes rushing back home. Only just to see Ema. Ukyo greets his little sister and starts helping her by setting up the table. Ukyo is the second son of the Asahina family; just like his two younger brothers, Ukyo as well fallen in love with Ema. At first she was his little sister, but with her coming in to help cook, knowing more about her. He couldn't help but see Ema as a woman. Crossed dangerous waters as one evening Ema felt ill and lay rest in her room. When he came up with a bowl of soup, his eyes widen when he saw her in nothing but her underwear. Red and white dolka dot panties, matching bra with red lace lining on the rim of the bra. He rush out of her room fast before that little squirrel had the chance to claw his face. All night he thought about her attire, midnight the shower ran cold.

Tonight dinner stemmed rice, glazed cut chicken with stemmed vegetables. Everyone ask for seconds knowing this was a meal Ema made for them. Everyone of the Asahina men, except Hikaru, are in love with their little sister. Hikaru takes pleasure in seeing how his brothers fond over this one special lady. He isn't stupid to see why, he too see the beauty in and outside of Ema. "Another excellent meal."

"T-thank you Hikaru" Ema blush at the compliment, earn a stare of glares at Hikaru who only winks at his brothers. "Glad everyone is enjoying the meal. This will be my last day." Everyone fork drops at what she said. Tusbaki, the fifth son, was the first to speak.

"What does that mean? Whats going on?"

"Ah! Please don't worry. It only means I made a decision."

"A decision about what!?" Tusbaki along with his twins Azusa and Natsume ask. Triplets Tusbaki is the oldest, and is identical twin to Azusa.

"I decided... to move out" Ema finally answer after a few minutes of silence.

"What!?" Everyone voiced, except Hikaru who just gasp.

"You see, Yuki has found this two bedroom apartment. Room renovation for when his baby sister or brother comes. Decided to move out. Needs a roommate to help pay the rent, I offer to move in with her.

"How could you do that without consulting with us." Kaname, the third eldest son spoke. He vowed to quit his romantic advancements towards Ema. After a long trip he thought nothing but Ema and how he should continue on. Thus a failed attempt still lingers romantic feelings for her. "Why doesn't Yuki find someone else?"

"Yuki has tried. Doesn't have many friends. Why shouldn't I move Kaname? I mean the apartment isn't so bad I think; I will still come visit on the weekends. Please Yuki needs help and I cant abandon the thought when I could do something."

Fuuto snorts, "I swear your stubborn. Just let her move, who cares." Fuuto runs out the dinning area leaving the house. Fuuto is the most relutent to see her go. This dinner was a huge mess. Questions was ask and Ema was kind enough to answer. Louis the seventh son, had a bad feeling about this moving process, decides to keep to himself.

A week has pass since the family dinner. Today was Ema moving day. Petty and secretive the ment tried everything to keep her from moving. Today was no different when Fuuto was caught unboxing her luggage, semi regret inside the box was nothing but her underwear. Yuusuke caught him and blush when he saw Fuuto held up Ema lace black panties that still had a tag on them. Tusbaki, Natsume and Subaru saw them and admire the material as well when they heard Iori came inside the room. With him was Ema who stared at her brothers as to why their face was flushed. Inside their minds were perverted thoughts of what they might do to her if she wore those black lace. So many pervert scenario's. Bidding goodbye and reassuring them she will come visit, left inside Yuki prius. Drove off with the moving truck stating that Ema has truly left. Again Louis had the same bad feeling; hopes it is nothing but his heart feeling lonely.

* * *

Ema

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Born: October 8, 1993

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Bio: adopted daughter of Rintarou Hinata. After he re-marries, she is joined into the crazy huge Asahina family as another member added. Confession after confession, she felt uncomfortable with the fact her brothers love her in a romantic way. Only see's them as family and was confused. Now dealing with more problems, will Ema handle every obstacle? Or fall apart?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**


	2. Episode 2

Tomoyasu Inuji

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Born: May 27, 1982

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Platinum Grey

Bio: Yuki Inuji older brother, name after their father Tomoyasu Inuji. The best in the business world. Just promoted as CEO of the infamous journalism company. Head strong he leaves a bad impression of the Asahina men. Because he fell in love with Ema Hinata; the Asahina step-sister. A good close relationship with the family with minor arguments between Yuki and their father. The arguments will get more intense with current events that will soon begin. Tomoyasu only wish is for Ema to be his forever.

Goals: Start a family/make Ema his.

Family: Minako Inuji (Mother)

Tomoyasu Inuji (Father)

Yuki Inuji (Younger Sister)

Shintaro Inuji (Younger Brother)

Roku Inuji (Second Younger Brother)

* * *

Chapter Two: Quality Family Time

Normal POV:

Sunny Saturday morning is no fun when you can't enjoy what god has created. The sandy beach and pretty girls in bikinis. Right now the Asahina men our enjoying the many wonders of the great outdoors on this family trip to the beach. Plain, Ema is wearing a two piece white bikini, her hair tied in her usual pink bow. Ema has mature very much, the bikini showing off her every womanly curves. Fuuto teased Yuusuke for drooling, yet he too was in bad shape. His mouth was dry, crazy teenage hormones. Hikaru thought it was a good idea to write some new material for his novel. "You guys look like a bunch of perverts" he states in a tease manner.

"I'm no pervert! That's mean to say" Wataru, the youngest member of the family pouts. Wataru who is now a pre-teen, is going through the basic emotions of a hormonal twelve year old. Hikaru who is observing his brothers is taking special interest in his little brother. He heard that Wataru was the first besides Masaomi and Ukyo. His little boy crush grew strong over time for his new found older sister. So strong Hikaru one evening having coffee with Ukyo saw poor Wataru crying in Masaomi arms. Being the investigative novelist that he is, notice that on the floor next to them is Wataru bed sheets. Put two and two together you get, Wataru first wet dream. Hikaru wouldn't be surprise if it was about his dear sweet little sister Ema.

Yuki, Ema college friend walk up to the group holding two strawberry smoothies. Something about Yuki was off setting to Hikaru that he just cant put his finger on. Why Yuki sets him off the wrong way. Not the only one, Juli and Louis both have an off set about Yuki. Juli smells something odd about the young woman but cant place it. Since Louis understands Juli, also saw the same things Juli and Hikaru sees. Agreement is in order. "Thank you Yuki, I really need this to trim down." Hearing this the men thought she was oh so wrong. Her curves needs to stay exactly in place.

"No problem, afterwards lets see how many heads will spin looking at two hot beach babes." Yuki flip her long hair, making Ema giggle.

"I don't think no heads will spin for me." Again, Ema was wrong, she has the Asahina men hearts in the palm of her hands. Hikaru doesn't count.

"Why do you say that? Your beautiful why cant you see that? I mean look at your body, I will kill for your body" Ema blushed.

Hikaru had an ingenious idea. "Yeah look at her body, really filled out. Her breast is the average size but if you notice closely, the bust area increase. Her skin smooth to the touch. Any taller she will be scouted for many types of modeling agencies. I felt her hair and it is amazing, no wonder Louis touches it so much. Cant forget about her ass, I mean it has a nice sway motion of the hips. Goes perfectly with her slim waist. Her swimsuit which I was with her when she picked it out. Cute yes but the one I wanted her to wear left little to the imagination. The bust showed lots of cleavage, the bottom was held by a thong, backside expose. When it touches the water the material is practically see through." The reactions was priceless.

Feeling antsy Wataru stood fast from the large beach blanket; "I... I have to go!" Again poor sweet Wataru, crazy teenage hormones.

The rest of the brothers glared. Masaomi spoke, "why did you tease him?"

"No teasing, the swimsuit did left little to the imagination." Taking a sip of an alcoholic beverage.

 **xXx**

Walking to an ice-cream stand, Yuki stared at amazement how Ema doesn't notice every guy at the beach is glancing her way. At the ice cream parlor, Ema orders a strawberry milkshake that the waiter was glad to assist. Yuki wonders how Ema can have any man into a luster trance. Its truly insane; sort of like a gift. Walking back to the Asahina men; amused to see Yuusuke and Fuuto arguing again. Yuki doesn't even have to guess to know what the argument is about. _"I swear this girl is a 'man magnet'"_. Continuing their walk, Yuki interest caught a group of girls surrounding what looks like; "Tomoyasu?"

The man looks up to see who called his name. Seeing Yuki he smiled, seeing Ema, took his breath away. Time froze as he stared at her beauty and flushed. With a quicken heart beat. "My heart... This feeling? Whats going on?" Confused he questioned his state of health. Yuki brother fluster. her grin showed knowing as he too is smitten with the young woman beside her. Tomoyasu got closer to Ema, heart beats faster one step at a time. "Hello."

"Hello." Ema greeted back of what he thought of a voice of angels.

Yuki thought it was a perfect time to stop this weird love scene. "Brother. This is my friend from school, Ema Asahina. She is the younger step-sister of Subaru. The man I admire. Ema, this is Tomoyasu. My older brother."

Not breaking the trance, Tomoyasu found a way to finally speak. "Oh your little man crush. I see. Its a pleasure to meet Ms. Asahina." Being polite, so wish to say her name. Oh how would it sound. Her voice, her name, what is this unfamiliar feeling.

"Please call me Ema. If you don't mind, can I call you Tomoyasu?" _Yes, god yes!_

"I would like that very much; Ema." Like silk her name slip through my tongue. It sound so good. Music to his ears. As he look at her body, his eyes laid upon beauty. Lips glossed, eyes swirled of milk chocolate, hair shine of hazel, angel voice. Curves of a healthy woman that is white and pink. This feeling it must be...

It must be... This feeling is, "Yo bro! You spacing out on us?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what are you doing here! Our you with the family?"

"What? Oh, no. I came with some work colleagues of mine. We decided to go to the beach for our little time off before we go to a business meeting early morning."

"Business meeting?" Ema questioned. "If you don't mind, what is your occupation?"

Tomoyasu can barely breath. So breath taking, a simple question is making his head spin. "That is a secret my pretty." Had the urge to tease. She flushed a cute red and pink color. Like a goddess, he wonder who is the amazing person to bestow beauty on just one person. Sure he dated around. Nothing, I mean nothing made him felt anything like this. So fluster, so not himself. He is known as a playboy. Being a player among women. Shock to see this one woman bring down his reputation. Yuki bid goodbyes as herself and Ema walk back to the Asahina family. Not wanting to part from her just yet. Offered to walk with them. For his own unique agenda.

 **xXx**

Back to the Asahina with no ice-cream. The men saw the girls arriving with a man. Who was dangerously close to Ema. Before Tsubaki, the fifth son of the Asahina family. Triplet brother to Natsume and identical twin to Azusa. Tsubaki is very protective, gets extremely jealous when another man is near Ema. No words came out as Yuki introduce the man. "Guys, meet my older brother Tomoyasu. Met along the way to the ice-cream parlor."

"I didn't know you had siblings Yuki." Yuusuke answer also observing the man who is crowding Ema personal space.

"Yeah. No big, I can tell you more about my family. For another time." Yuki shrug as she start up her car and help store her and Ema bags. The men stare at this unfamiliar stranger who lingers around their sister. Hikaru smirked as new material came right towards him. Thinking about how his brothers have a new rival, Hikaru walks over to Yuki. Something was up with Yuki, Hiakru just cant seem to piece together the puzzle. Watching closely of Yuki mannerism, he found nothing wrong but something was itching his intuition. Then he saw it. He saw what was bothering him, that made him giddy with glee.

Tomoyasu escorted Ema to Yuki car. As she sat on the passenger seat, "was nice meeting you Tomoyasu. See you later everyone." The car drove off leaving the men alone to interrogate. Tomoyasu was about to leave when Subaru grab his arm. Sizing him up Tomoyasu was two inches taller than Subaru. "Do we have a problem?" One thing for sure, his grip was strong.

"Why was you lingering around her?"

"Yuki is my sister. I don't see the big issue." His grip tighten, intimidation full throttle.

"Yuki is not who I'm referring too." Subaru eyes showed compassion. Tomoyasu saw what was inside his heart and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You... Now that I get a good look at all of you. Everyone has the same eyes. Everyone of you are in love with Ema." Saying this Subaru tighten his hold, leaving it hard for blood to circulate his system.

Masaomi smiled and released Subaru hold on Yuki brother. "Of course we love her. She is our precious sister."

"Sister. That's right. Ema is only a sister. Now if you don't mind I must be heading towards my colleagues." Leaving them. Tomoyasu eyes darken a bit. Not pleased with the outcome. Of course she would have more suitors, she is a goddess. A goddess he is not willing to let her brothers have. Not being blood related leaves him the same advantage as them. _"She is mine"._

 **xXx**

Back at the dorms Ema studies for a major test next week. Alone in her peaceful room she shares with Yuki. A picture of her family on her desk, she stares at the men and blushes. The main person she was looking at was Fuuto. He has change in the last year. Still implusive, yet he is being nice. Fuuto is not so bad. He means well, for the most part. A knock at her door, puts down her notebook. "Who is it?"

"Its me big sis." Surprise to hear Fuuto voice. When she open the door she saw him distort. "Fuuto whats the matter?" Rushing inside he collapse on her bed. Breathing in her scent, the bed carried her sweet scent. surrounding his nostrals with a permeant smell he could never forget. "Um, Fuuto."

"Can I ask you a question?" Not looking directly at her.

"Of course Fuuto. We are family, ask me anything."

"Family... I really hate that word." He mutter, Ema couldn't hear. Sitting properly on her bed he looks at Ema eyes. He felt an overwhelming power to dominate the young woman. She only see's him as her little brother. He's had enough with her playing house and needs to come back to reality. Their is not blood between them. Only a silly title that links them as, family. "Can you hug me? Just one hug. Please, I don't feel..." He couldn't finish as her body pressed to his. Such a warm embrace.

Holding her the same manner. Eyes glowed dark with desire. His fingers traced down her spine, making Ema let out a gasp of a moan. Eyes widen, _"That is her weak spot?"_ He did it again and traced his fingers all over her body. Only not touching her breast and butt. Her body was quivering wit every touch. He blew air on her earlobe that caused her to moan again. _"Its not just her spine. Sensitive everywhere. Tell me more. Tell me more about your body. Your every desire. Tell me more Ema."_

"Please... stop Fuuto" She moan. Body was a shaking mess that cause Fuuto to not want listen. Why stop when her body is telling him she is feeling pleasure? Why? I don't want to stop. I want to know more yet she said stop. Why? Why should I stop? Why should I not continue? Why cant I continue? His hands stop moving the moment she said to stop. He doesn't know what else to do, so he did the one thing he does know. Tease.

With a stern laugh he teased his beloved sister. "Calm down sis. I'm not going to eat you. That doesn't sound like a bad idea though. Calm your tits, your safe with me." Fuuto laugh. His next embrace was one of love and friendship. "I wont ever hurt you. I promise. I wont ever hurt you ever again." Her body was stiff. She was right, Fuuto has change. In some ways he also stayed the same. "Thank you for comforting me sis. Will you... accept a gift of mines when the time comes?"

His voice held uncertain. A small giggle was heard that released all his nerves. "Yes. Of course I accept, Fuuto."

* * *

 **A special moment between Fuuto and Ema. I know I promised a much longer chapter. But I ran out of ideas until my next inspiration. Which shouldn't take too long. Hope everyone enjoyed this installment of chapter 2. I know I enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys. A shout out to everyone who has favorite/follows my story. Also to those who reviewed my story. Thank you everyone, you'll hear from me again soon.**


	3. Episode 3

Masaomi Asahina

Age: 33

Gender: Male

Born: April 24, 1979

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Bio: The laid back older brother of the family. With child-like mannerism also very gentle. Father figure of the household he looks over his younger brothers. More so often with Wataru. Now with a new sister in the family. Masaomi finds it difficult to maintain the father/brother figure for his new sister. Since now for the first time in a long time has fallen in love. Still trying hard to hide his affection for Ema. The current events that is soon to happen will cause that barrier to fully break. Bein gthe oldest he gets along with Wataru since they both carry immature traits. The upcoming near future ill cause him to be more mature as she tries to uplift his spirits. Along with his will to be a man Ema would be proud to be with.

Goals: Already a doctor. The only thing that comes to a new goal is to start a family. The only partner Masaomi can think of having a family with is Ema.

Family: Rintarou Hinata (Stepfather)

Miwa Asahina (Mother)

Ukyo Asahina (Younger Brother)

Kaname Asahina (Second Younger Brother)

Hikaru Asahina (Third Younger Brother)

Tsubaki Asahina (Forth Younger Brother)

Azusa Asahina (Fifth Younger Brother)

Natsume Asahina (Sixth Younger Brother)

Louis Asahina (Seventh Younger Brother)

Subaru Asahina (Eighth Younger Brother)

Iori Asahina (Ninth Younger Brother)

Ema Hinata Asahina (Stepsister/Love interest)

Yuusuke Asahina (Tenth Younger Brother)

Fuuto Asahina (Eleventh Younger Brother)

Wataru Asahina (Twelfth Younger Brother)

* * *

Chapter Three: Death Conflict Goes Spiral

Normal POV:

The night was windy. Fuuto left to go on tour. Ema hopes this storm pass quick and that he has a safe return. Eyes closed, Ema has a dream that was never dreamt before. Underneath the cherry blossom tree. A man and young child runs rampant. Full of laughter and energy the young child runs towards Ema calling out 'mama'. Before she can get a good look at the man who she assumes to be the father, eyes wide open with the sound of a cell phone ringtone. Reaching for her phone quick to not wake Yuki from slumber. The caller Id showed Masaomi. "Masaomi, it is late hour. Is something wrong?"

His voice was rasp yet clear. Ema world froze with time and drop her phone. Masaomi called her name on the other line. She could not hear. Waking her roommate up to see Yuki very agitated. "Ema? Its five in the morning. This better be good because I am two hours early."

"Their dead."

"Excuse me?" Yuki heard right. But what does that even mean.

"My parents. Miwa and dad. They both died. They we're on a plane heading back home to surprise us. Miwa body was found at three o'clock am. Dad... his body wasn't found so he cant be dead right? Please tell me he cant be dead..."

"Ema." Yuki was lost for words. Why did something like this happen to her?

"Please tell me its a lie!" Ema started to cry on Yuki chest. You can hear her heart beat. It was beating so fast. Yuki held Ema tight in her arms and felt so sorry for her. "Oh Yuki! Their gone! This must be a nightmare!"

Not able to handle her sorrowful cries Yuki kissed the crying girl in her arms. Ema lips was so soft. Ema body wasn't able to move or process what was happening. Only that she felt warm and that she wants to wake up from this hellish nightmare. Sadly this was no nightmare. Her body limp, Yuki pulled back to see Ema asleep. Having good strength was a blessing as she brought Ema to lay on her bed. With Ema so close she was tempted to kiss her again. Never had she felt such a desire to kiss anyone. Now was not the time to explore this new feeling when Ema needs her most. Yuki too knows what it's like to lose a love one so dear and precious.

Years ago had lost the other half of Yuki. Twin sister, Yukina.

 **xXx**

Their bodies was flown back to Japan. Masaomi, Ukyo and Ema went to check if that is indeed Miwa corpse. Seeing her body so grey and cold, Masaomi had to bring Ema to his chest. Hide her away from the ugly truth. Masaomi was also feeling a little uneasy yet he is willing to help protect Ema from the truth a little. His heart beat was fast, yet she felt safe. Ukyo cursed as he observes his dead mother. Masaomi couldn't stand to see her much longer and left the room. Ema and Ukyo was the only ones left. Ema notice something shine in Miwa right clenched hand. Opening her hand she gasp as tears came pouring.

It was her father wedding ring.

Running out to find Masaomi by the door exit. Running to his arms she let all the tears fall the same night Yuki comfort her. Ema awoke the next morning in Yuki bed and Yuki gone. All that was left was a note about her gettong them breakfast and how she called their professors. Told them the very upsetting bad news. Ema cried more as memories from last night flood back. She cried for her dad to come back home. Say this is all a bad joke.

The punchline never came that morning. Only heartache and confusion. In Masaomi arms she felt safe again. Like nothing can penetrate his arms. She was held by all the Asahina men at one point and felt the same. So warm and safe. The funeral was four days later. Miwa was buried with Rintarou, Ema dad wedding ring on her other hand. So that Miwa and Rintarou can always be together. The Asahina men gathered around their sister as she couldn't stop crying. Fuuto had to delay his tour for the time being to stay with Ema. Yuki was two rows behind the family and notice Ema shaking body.

Since that night Yuki couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. At a time like this those thoughts should disappear. Here they are again invading her mind. The guest left leaving the remaining family to mourn. Tomoyasu was right nect to Yuki. Watching the family. Well mostly Ema. How could someone as pure as Ema suffer so dearly. _"I wish I could embrace her."_ Tomoyasu thought. Seeing her this sad was tearing his heart apart. Not just him. Everyone who loves Ema was feeling the same way. Azusa and Tusbaki had to help escort Ema back to the car.

Home again, Ema went straight to her room and lock the door. In solitude Ema cried more that night. Juli, Ema pet squirrel and companion. Stayed with Louis that night. Louis the same as his brothers fell for his little sister. Some days he invisions Ema as the sister, other days, he see's her as a woman. Conflicted feelings and controlled emotions. Louis is the only brother who can be stable around Ema. All except today.

With his brothers also comforting Ema. He felt jealous at a moment where he should be feeling sad. Instead he felt the green monster torn between his emotion. The need to be the only man to embrace and comfort her. He needed to see her. With Juli sleep he sneak out and went to Ema room. A few steps away from her door he saw Iori. Iori was the tenth son of the Asahina family. He held a beautiful bouquet of flowers and placed at by her door. Leaving away from her door he saw Louis. The green monster was popping back up again. "Why are you here, Iori?"

"I came to comfort her. I thought the flowers would help. I should be asking you the same brother." Iori knew why Kaname would pop his perverted head around. Why Louis? He showed no interest in Ema. Is it brotherly affection?

"Couldn't sleep. Was worried about her." This was true. He had no interest in lying to him. "I guess if she didn't open the door for you. I would have no luck for me either." Louis turnt back around. Back in his room. Juli still sleep. A soft flop on his bed stirred Juli a bit. Louis sighed as his heart ache for Ema smile again.

 **xXx**

A month has passed since Miwa and Rintarou transition to heaven. Ukyo and Ema got a call from the assurance office about Rintarou will. Miwa didn't believe in wills and knew her boys would be in good hands. Regarding Ema and the Asahina family. The will states if anything should happen to him, Ema will remain in the care of the Asahina family. This will is incomplete and thus the lawyer must read his previous will he made. He made no previous will.

With only an incomplete will that the lawyer confirm Rintarou was going to discuss it with the entire family. As well as no will, the family papers that state Ema is now an Asahina was also incomplete. It only had Rintarou signature. It needs the signature of both clients to make the agreement work. At the time Miwa had an emergency flight and couldn't sign all the papers. With incompletion on all grounds. By the state law. Means that Ema has no title as an Asahina member and is now back to her former last name. Ema Hinata.

More tears came rushing down Ema cheeks.

* * *

 **I know more broken promises. Promise after promise of longer chapters. I can't help that this is where it ends for the time being. One thing for sure I am still working on the next chapter and it is a long chapter. Right now its 2,000+ words. Whats awesome, the forth chapter still isn't done. Hope you enjoy, you get two chapters for the price of one tonight. Goodnight everyone see you next time!**

 **Oh I also didn't put this last chapter;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**

 **Discalaimer Chapter 2: I do not own Brothers Conflict**


	4. Chapter 4

Ukyo Asahina

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Born: December 3, 1981

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Bio: Helping with the cooking and cleaning. The second oldest son of the Asahina family. Ukyo, is like a mother figure to him. Just like how Masaomi, the older brother. Is like a father-figure. Ukyo is a lawyer. With his busy schedule he takes pride in doing both house work and having a job. With a new step-sister to help him with the chores. He feels uncomfortable with the idea since he is so use to doing everything. That thought soon vanished. Just like his other brothers. Ukyo harbors romantic feelings for Ema. Like his older brother Masaomi, he doesn't branch out in showing his feelings for her. That will all soon change.

Goals: Help support his family. To be a top lawyer. Not be afraid to show his affection for Ema without being discouraged.

Family: Rintarou Hinata (Stepfather)

Miwa Asahina (Mother)

Masaomi Asahina (Older Brother)

Kaname Asahina (Younger Brother)

Hikaru Asahina (Second Younger Brother)

Tsubaki Asahina (Third Younger Brother)

Azusa Asahina (Forth Younger Brother)

Natsume Asahina (Fifth Younger Brother)

Louis Asahina (Sixth Younger Brother)

Subaru Asahina (Seventh Younger Brother)

Iori Asahina (Eighth Younger Brother)

Ema Hinata Asahina (Stepsister/Love interest)

Yuusuke Asahina (Ninth Younger Brother)

Fuuto Asahina (Tenth Younger Brother)

Wataru Asahina (Eleventh Younger Brother)

* * *

Kaname Asahina

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Born: May 28, 1983

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Blonde

Bio: Being a monk, Kaname has to control his inappropriate thoughts of his now little step-sister. He likes the idea of having Ema as his sister and often encourages her in calling him; big brother. By her saying that also doesn't help his beating heart. He finds it a slight turn-on. Controling his emotions and trying to forget having Ema as romantic interest. Is a struggle everyday by the hour. With the current events, Kaname keeps his distance. With her being vulnerable leaves him in mind to take advantage of the poor girl.

Goals: Follow in the proper teachings. Control his feelings for Ema.

Family: Rintarou Hinata (Stepfather)

Miwa Asahina (Mother)

Masaomi Asahina (Older Brother)

Ukyo Asahina (Second Older Brother)

Hikaru Asahina (Younger Brother)

Tsubaki Asahina (Second Younger Brother)

Azusa Asahina (Third Younger Brother)

Natsume Asahina (Forth Younger Brother)

Louis Asahina (Fifth Younger Brother)

Subaru Asahina (Sixth Younger Brother)

Iori Asahina (Seventh Younger Brother)

Ema Hinata Asahina (Stepsister/Love interest)

Yuusuke Asahina (Eighth Younger Brother)

Fuuto Asahina (Ninth Younger Brother)

Wataru Asahina (Tenth Younger Brother)

* * *

 **(THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE CHAPTER. PLEASE AND THANK YOU)**

Chapter Four: Obsession

Normal POV:

A year has passed since Rintarou and Miwa death. A year since the rest of the Asahina family founf out that Ema is no longer apart of the Asahina family. Cummotion uproar with questions. Ema left the room causing them to worry where she went. Wondering the streets with no more tears left to cry out. The rain poured down fast. In the rain that night was Tomoyasu coming home from an executive meeting. Across the street he saw a woman who look exactly like Yuki friend. The last time he saw her was a few months after her parents funeral. She seemed drained. Walking further in the street. Her legs leading her to a nearby park close to his job office building.

At the park bench. The rain soaking her hair and clothes. Nothing matters and nothing will ever be the same. Seeing her look so depress, Tomoyasu wanted nothing more than help her. The thought of her being alone stayed. Her body language showed what she was feeling. Walking with no destination he saw where she was heading to and called Yuki.

Hours later, Yuki arrived to the bar Ema was in. The only one at the counter where the bartender was cleaning his station. Yuki shook Ema awake. Not too much so she might threw up. Eyes glazed open Ema laugh at Yuki. "Hehehe, you look funny." Ema slurred. If this wasn't so important to get her out before some pervert might take advantage of her. Cute hiccups was heard along the walk home. Tomoyasu stayed behind to help Yuki carry her roommate back to the dorms. A promise to call Tomoyasu tomorrow on information on whatever is troubling Ema. Tomoyasu reluctantly left Yuki to help her friend.

Placing Ema on the bed Yuki took the chance to take a shower. Hot water steam fogs the bathroom. First and second year college students must share the bathroom stalls. Not hearing anyone come in Yuki felt something grab her waist. With a gasp, delicate hands stroke her abdominal. A soft giggle sound behind her, it was none other than a drunk Ema. "Wow. I felt Subaru muscles before. This must be the body of an athlete." Her hands got higher. "Huh, wow Yuki. Did you know your very flat chested? But your nipples are really hard." Rubbing Yuki left nipple, a moan was sound. With little struggle to get free Yuki was stuck.

Continuing for a few seconds. A giggle was sound as her right hand glide down her thigh to her. "Ema! Wait don't!"

"Aww don't be shy Yuki. Oh my.." Squeezing around hard flesh. Up and down what feels like a shaft, Yuki groan in pleasure. "Hard rod? it doesn't make sense." Ema slurred as she went faster. Yuki holds mouth shut so no more weird sounds will come out. Ema hands work magic as she moved her hand like a pro. "Wait a min. Yuki? Your a..." The sentenced never finished. Out of the showers, Ema ran to the toilet. With a hurl, Ema puke out the mass alcoholic beverages that stabilized in her stomach. Collapse on the floor Yuki placed Ema in the showers. Warm water soaking through her now wet clothes. With the stench gone from her clothes.

Yuki undressed Ema. Fully nude, Yuki lathered Ema body with her strawberry soap she left in Yuki bathing supply bag. Embarassed when she was washing her pink lips. Once before they bathed together. But never has Yuki touched her core. It must have pleased her, her neather lips was moist. Continuing Ema squirm as she tried to move away from the source. Control by strong urges and unfamiliar feelings. Emas legs intantly open a little wide for more access. Doing so made Yuki snap out the trance. Turning the hot water back on to wash off the soap. Yuki wrap Ema around an extra towel. Back in their room. In Yuki bed they slept peacefully. A few times Ema got up from the bed and puke more. Yuki again help her friend from the bathroom to her bed.

That next morning Ema couldn't remember anything from last night. Only what made her so upset to begin with. Thank god, Yuki thought. _"She doesn't remember my secret. Soon. I will tell her everything."_ Yuki made a promise to herself. Or should I say, himself.

 **xXx**

A year since that drunk night. A year since she return back to being Ema Hinata. The new year passed and the new semester starts. Tomoyasu called Yuki to confirm if they are going out karaoke. Confirming Tomoyasu put on his best outfit and head out the door. Honking the horn to pick up the Ema. Also Yuki. The girls step out of the car with a matching skirt. Different blouse color. "Don't you too look like sisters." Tomoyasu teased as he thought Ema pulled the outfit way better than his brother. With a giggle Ema got in the back seat. Much to his displeasure Tomoyasu insist that she sit in the passenger seat. Ema declined and promised to sit passenger when the return back to the dorms.

Inside the car, Yuki grab his brother arm for a little discussion. "What?" Tomoyasu asked. Yuki stared down at his brother. Yuki is very familiar with what his brother wears. Always clean and professional. But this clean was like, date clean. He looks like a man out on a date to impress a girl. "We will be meeting up with some of the Asahina clan at the place. Please don't cause trouble where its no needed." Yuki plead knowing this evening wont end well.

"Where just going out to eat and than the club. Trust me Yuki, it wont be a disaster." How wrong Tomoyasu was. The night was the worst. The dinner was an interrogation and when they left for the nightclub. Tomoyasu almost got into a fist fight with half of the Asahina men. Still at the club Ema was dancing with a complete stranger much to Tomoyasu dislike. Ditching the guy Ema double danced with Tsubaki and Azusa. This was not Tomoyasu favorite moment. Surrounded by men, why cant she only be his. Why should everyone else matters. His aura is sending dark vibes that is getting the semi drunk Yuki shivers.

"Keep glaring at them. You might be sending them your negative energy." Yuki teased as he took another sip of his sixth drink.

"How can you deal with it? All these men around her?" He wished someone would make her look at him. Just one time. Maybe then he can be happy.

"Come on bro. Let it be. You don't think I have problems of my own. I mean I almost lost controlled and." Yuki didn't finished.

"You almost did what?"

"Nothing... How about I buy you a few drinks. Maybe that will ease your mind." Tomoyasu doubt it. He was right. The more he drank, the more his jealously was raging to burst out. _"Stop smiling with them. Look at me Ema; am I not here? Can you not see me? I'm right here my love. For this past year, you have told me more about you. I have visit your house before when you invite me over. Dinner with your family. Dinner with the enemies. These men, Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru, Kaname and Yuusuke. That is their names, I remember them well. Ema look at me. Why does your eyes shine when your with them? When we talk I notice your eyes don't shine as brightly unless you are with them. They may not be blood, but they are still your brothers. Whats worst. I'm the worst for saying this but damn them for dying. Now you have no relation with them. Yet the bonds all of you have created is strong. Look at me. Look at me... Ema"_

"GOD DAMNIT LOOK AT ME!" Everyone at their booth table stared at Tomoyasu. All eyes on him, Tomoyasu couldn't bare it. Couldn't have her look at him the way she does. Leaving the table, out in the fresh air. Tomoyasu started to walk back home. The long way, damn his car included. Hearing his name called. He turn to see Ema, his angel calling his name running to him. _"She's finally looking at me."_

"Tomoyasu... What's wrong?" Ema breathed out. She was a slight blur. He can still see her, her curves and angel face. Ema offered to walk with him. The few hours in. Her feet was sore but doesn't care. Tomoyasu was her friend and is willing to stick with him. Tomoyasu has other plans in mind. What position would he like to see. How she would sound when he is pounding her. How smooth is her skin? What would make her squirm? They were close to the Asahina household. "Let me take you home Ema. Its late, i'll be okay. I wont feel safe leaving you alone."

At her door step Tomoyasu bid goodbye. Not before Ema gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Tomoyasu."

He couldn't speak. His mind was only on how soft her lips felt. He left in a daze. Mind filled with nothing but her. He had to go back for her. It would be a twenty minute walk back. If he runs maybe he can get their faster. As he ran back the sight he saw was heart-breaking. Ema in the arms of one of her brothers. Her lips just kissed his cheek not to long ago. _"No... This cannot be happening."_

 **xXx**

Few Minutes Ago

Ema was just about to open the door when Natsume came out. "Ema? Wasn't you our with the others?"

"Yeah. Yuki brother just walked me home. Not feeling like himself. I offered to walk with him to help clear his mind. Didn't want to feel obugated to keep me out late." Ema explained. Natsume stared into her eyes. Ema did the same. The moment he laid his eyes on her the day his mother wedding day. He thought for the longest maybe its fate they met. Maybe its fate that one day that would be him and Ema. His love for her was strong. No doubt his brothers love is the same level as his. Anyone would be a perfect match for her. They all love her so it would be okay. _"I don't want that."_

Was the final thought before he lean forward to kiss her. He loves her so much. He wont give up on her. Not even for his brothers. Is that so wrong to want and desire the same affections from the person you love. He loves so dearly. That night he kissed Ema at his home what felt like ancient time. Her lips was still soft. Scent of strawberries. Being pushed back made him feel rejected. Rushing back inside, Ema left Natsume craving more. So much more that Natsume barely had the strength to leave.

 **xXx**

The next morning Ema got dressed and left as usual. Today was different. She didn't have breakfast. Left without seeing any other members of the family. Ema met with Yuki at the front gate. Yuusuke saw the two and was ignored by Ema. That hurt him so much. Wondered what he did wrong to make her do that. Confronting her later on that day. "Just not feeling like myself. Sorry Yuusuke. Clearing my head is all."

"Can I help?" For hours they talked about nothing. When it was time to head home. No one expected a tragic turn of event to happen that can change the Asahina family forever. Tomoyasu was heading to the Asahina family complex. Something was different about him. Something that can or may not be explained. That afternoon. All that was on the Inuji eldest son mind was one person.

"Ema"

 **xXx**

Flashback: Last Year, Inuji Household

The door bell rang. Running down the stairs was a well groomed Tomoyasu. "Hello, welcome. You look lovely this evening." He spoke truth. Any day really she looks like a goddess to him. Ema smile and thought otherwise. "Thank you. But i'm only wearing a white shirt, jean pants and pink converse sneakers."

"Don't turn down a compliment. No matter what you wear. You will always be beautiful."

"Gosh, thank you Tomoyasu. Wow, a few words and i'm a blushing mess." Ema covered her cheeks. Tomoyasu moved her hands to stare at her face. Self-conscious Ema turns away. "You don't have to hide anything." Clear lip-gloss on her lips, he inch a bit closer to taste how soft they must be. Taste the flavor of her lips. Just a few more inches he thought.

"Tomo honey! Who is that... Oh! You must be Yuki friend. Ema Asahina right?" Most likely coming from the kitchen was a very pregnant woman. Mrs. Minako Inuji had that glow. A friendly atmosphere that would make anyone feel pleasantly welcome. Her face batter what looks like cake mix. Her platinum blonde hair was short, clip with hairpins. "Hello Ema, welcome. I'm Yuki and Tomo mother, Minako Inuji." She introduced with bear hug. Ema thought she felt something his her stomach.

"Mom aren't you cooking?" Tomoyasu trying to distract his mom. Disappointed that a perfect moment was ruined. Minako laugh it off and escorted Ema to the kitchen. Down in the dumbs, Tomo left for the living room where his father, Mr. Tomoyasu Inuji sir. His father was watching what look like an action movie. "Tomoyasu come here and help with the dishes." Now alone, Tomo sinked deeper in his depression. Yuki walk by seeing his brother so distorted. Yuki smiled, tap his brother shoulder, they both walk to the dining room. Plates set and dinner on the table. With the youngest of the Inuji members running down the stairs. Shintaro Inuji, age eleven. Roku Inuji, age six. The other member that is in Mrs. Minako belly will be coming in two months.

The dinner was pleasant and the night end with Yuki and Ema going back to their dorms. Tomoyasu ran up to Yuki room in search for something. A book fell from his shelf. Out was a picture of a sleeping Ema. Mesmerized, put the picture in his left pocket. Drove back home. That night and every other night. The sleeping Ema picture was forever close to his heart.

* * *

 **I know I promised it would be long. Lets just say connection problems happen and half of the material was erased. I copy the material but sadly it was the wrong one. Now screwed. This is the ending result of chapter 4. I am so very sorry everyone. Might as well explain the parts that is missing.**

 **The last instalment of the chapter was the end of the flashback. Back in present time. Tomoyasu at the Asahina residence roamed aimlessly when no one answered the door. At the college where Ema, Yuusuke and Yuki are. Sneaked passed security up to the girls dorm to Ema and Yuki room. Ema opens the door to see Tomoyasu smashed from drinking so much liquor. Forced his way inside the room. With the fighting and blood. Ends with Ema unconscious being rape by Tomoyasu.**

 **It was an intense part to write and I have to say was very graphic. Its sad the connection failed when I was going to save. Wont happen again because that just made me mad. Well next chapter will be the continuation. Who will save Ema from this terrible nightmare? Find out chapter five of Life Conflict Resolve.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter. Been busy lately. Not only that I have been stumped with writers blog. But I have burst free and will continue where I have started. They wont be frequent updates. As soon I am finish with my other two stories AMWM and Shadow Hearts Alter. I will update this story every... two weeks. Anyway here is chapter 5!**

 **No new Fun Facts**

* * *

Chapter Five: Suicidal

Normal POV:

Flashback: Yesterday Evening, Asahina Residence

At her door step Tomoyasu bid goodbye. Not before Ema gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Tomoyasu." He couldn't speak. His mind was only on how soft her lips felt. He left in a daze. Mind filled with nothing but her. He had to go back for her. It would be a twenty minute walk back. If he runs maybe he can get their faster. As he ran back the sight he saw was heart-breaking. Ema in the arms of one of her brothers. Her lips just kissed his cheek not to long ago.

"No... This cannot be happening." Leaving the scene, he failed to miss Ema pushing Natsume away.

When Ema closed the door in her brother face. Her heart beat a mile per second. This was the second time they shared a kiss. What scares Ema the most. Both times her heart skip a beat, yes. This was the first time she actually liked it. And wanted to kiss him again. For the remainder of the evening, Ema ran up to her room. Study for an upcoming math test that was next Monday. Ate a light dinner, showered and watched a movie before falling asleep. This would be the last time Ema would have a peaceful night sleep. Sadly, she would have no knowledge of it, neither the people who love her so deeply. Friendship or romantically.

 **xXx**

Flashback Ends: The Next Day, Present Time, Meiji University Girls Dorms

Wondering the streets. Tomo heads towards Ema house. As he walked his feet carried him to Meiji University. Funny how he was going to the Asahina residence. Glaring at the university. His memories brings him to the girl dorms. His mind was hazy. His sense of judgement very cloudy. At Yuki and Ema room number. Hearing a knock on her door, Ema placed her book on her bed and walked over to the door. Figured it was Yuki since she did left her phone and dorm key on their jointed desk. Open to see Tomoyasu dressed unruly. You can smell alcohol coming from his pours. Very unpleasant smell. "Tomoyasu? Um Yuki isn't here right now. Maybe you can come back later at a reasonable time when classes are done." Trying to make him leave. Ema had a bad feeling about Tomoyasu that it frighten her. He was silent. Closing the door behind her. His hand gripped the door and pushed it open. "Tomoyasu?!"

Lips pressed forcefully on hers. Tried with her might to push him away from her. His tongue slip inside her mouth. She bite down hard and was able to move away from him. Before she could speak, a hard slap connected to her right cheek. Landing on the carpet floor. Her left cheek burns like fire. Ema struggle against Tomoyasu as his hands glides up her shirt and his sloppy wet kisses against her slender neck. Ema waited until he gets comfortable, an opening came when she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

Heading towards her cellphone. With shaky hands she tries to find Yuusuke contact information. About to press dial. That is when she was tossed across the room. Her cell drops at an unknown place. Unable to find her cell. She tries to move to grab Yuki phone. Tomoyasu pushes Ema on Yuki bed. Grabbing the lamp that was on the end table. With a loud crash, Tomo felled on the floor again only to drag Ema with him.

Scared for her life. Ema kicked his chest. That same metal lamp, on the floor, Tomoyasu grabbed and threw it at the back of her head. Her vision blurred as she tries to get up again. Unbalanced Tomoyasu used this chance to pull by her legs. Drags her back to him. Tearing her shirt open. Exposing her supple breast. Ema clawed at his face. With her mind going in and out of focus. With one hand he grabbed both her wrist and held them against her head. Using the other to pull down her bra. Licking his lips he sucked on her nipples. When his mouth was on the left his him attended to the right. It went like this vice verse for over a minute. Using his free hand he pulled down her jeans to expose her panties. With a yelp and now able to fight more Ema struggle again. When she saw that he was unzipping his pants. That is when Ema thrashed her body forward. Both her legs kicked against his chest again.

The room was a battle field that Ema was losing. Not giving up, Ema found a pair of scissors and tried to cut him. He slap her left cheek again only for her to fall near their small bookshelf. On top of the bookshelf was a picture frame. Throwing it at his face gave her the advantage to escape. Running to the door, he grabbed Ema, as she knee's him in the gut. With a tight grip, forming a fist in his hand. "ENOUGH!" Ema was knocked cold, swelling her right eye. Ema couldn't believe that Tomoyasu actually hit her. A swing of her wrist Ema aimed for his face again. Only to dodge and hit her again at the same spot. Ema collapse on one knee only to be brought down by a hard slap that left her unconscious.

 **xXx**

Flashback: Local Bar

Drinking at his sorrows away. Tomoyasu was drunk and emotional. Leaving that scene was tramatic for him. He should have did soothing. He should have said something. But he did nothing. Feeling regret, the only thing he can think of is drink. Tomoyasu was at the stage of not thinking clearly and that any idea was a good idea. And memories of the past tom him, felt like it happened yesterday. If an alcoholic saw him, they would think he needed serious help. Tomoyasu was thinking back to how everything went so wrong. He thought back to when Ema was invited to his family home for dinner. It was in that moment he wished he had done something to show his love.

 **xXx**

Flashback: Last Year, Inuji Household

The door bell rang. Running down the stairs was a well groomed Tomoyasu. "Hello, welcome. You look lovely this evening." He spoke truth. Any day really she looks like a goddess to him. Ema smile and thought otherwise. "Thank you. But i'm only wearing a white shirt, jean pants and pink converse sneakers."

"Don't turn down a compliment. No matter what you wear. You will always be beautiful."

"Gosh, thank you Tomoyasu. Wow, a few words and i'm a blushing mess." Ema covered her cheeks. Tomoyasu moved her hands to stare at her face. Self-conscious Ema turns away. "You don't have to hide anything." Clear lip-gloss on her lips, he inch a bit closer to taste how soft they must be. Taste the flavor of her lips. Just a few more inches he thought.

"Tomo honey! Who is that... Oh! You must be Yuki friend. Ema Asahina right?" Most likely coming from the kitchen was a very pregnant woman. Mrs. Minako Inuji had that glow. A friendly atmosphere that would make anyone feel pleasantly welcome. Her face batter what looks like cake mix. Her platinum blonde hair was short, clip with hairpins. "Hello Ema, welcome. I'm Yuki and Tomo mother, Minako Inuji." She introduced with bear hug. Ema thought she felt something his her stomach.

"Mom aren't you cooking?" Tomoyasu trying to distract his mom. Disappointed that a perfect moment was ruined. Minako laugh it off and escorted Ema to the kitchen. Down in the dumbs, Tomo left for the living room where his father, Mr. Tomoyasu Inuji sir. His father was watching what look like an action movie. "Tomoyasu come here and help with the dishes." Now alone, Tomo sinked deeper in his depression. Yuki walk by seeing his brother so distorted. Yuki smiled, tap his brother shoulder, they both walk to the dining room. Plates set and dinner on the table. With the youngest of the Inuji members running down the stairs. Shintaro Inuji, age eleven. Roku Inuji, age six. The other member that is in Mrs. Minako belly will be coming in two months.

The dinner was pleasant and the night end with Yuki and Ema going back to their dorms. Tomoyasu ran up to Yuki room in search for something. A book fell from his shelf. Out was a picture of a sleeping Ema. Mesmerized, put the picture in his left pocket. Drove back home. That night and every other night. The sleeping Ema picture was forever close to his heart.

 **xXx**

Flashback Ends: Two Hours Later, Meiji University Girls Dorms

In pure bliss. Tomoyasu awoke with a hangover. Feeling a warmth of his lower body. Eyes open he saw nothing but red. Feeling his body for any sigh of blood. Relieved he lift his body from the bed only to trip to the floor. Wondering why his pants was on his ankles he look to his right side. Seeing Ema unconscious and her smooth silk hair painted in blood. Freaking out he felt to see if she had a pulse. Her clothes torn. Her right eye had a bruise. He saw his body had scratches. He figured out what happened and left in a hurry. Leaving no trace behind to indicate he did it.

A few hours later. Masaomi and Ukyo was walking to Ema dorm. She called earlier to ask Masaomi to grab her textbooks that she left at home to the dorm. Ukyo tag along since its been a few days since he last saw Ema. Ukyo called her phone to let her know they we're on the way. Unfortunately the call didn't go through. Walking to her dorm both brothers felt uneasy. The door never closed properly when Tomoyasu made his escape. With one light knock the door was open. Seeing Ema in blood made Masaomi body run cold. "Blood" was the only word he said before he rushed over. Ukyo heard and saw his little sister laying on the ground. Calling for ambulance an urgent tone with authority. The ambulance came within ten minutes.

Blood dried which meant she was like that for their guess hours. Knowing that made Masaomi want to vomit. Rushing with the paramedics to the emergency room. Ukyo waited in the room. Tight grasp on his cell phone, he called the rest of the Asahina brothers to inform them bad news. With Wataru at the house with Hikaru watching him for the moment. They were the first to rush over to the hospital. Louise came with Juli. No pets where allowed in the hospital. So Juli had to stay put outside waiting on the tree trunk. Subaru and Natsume came next along with Tsubaki and Azusa. Kaname came with Iori who was out with his friends at the time. Good thing he knew where to find his brother. His cell phone just ran out of battery. Fuuto out on tour, mind wonder off to his sister and how he needs to leave to her imminently. Last to arrive was Yuusuke who borrowed Yuki car keys.

All the brothers except one was in the waiting room. All nervous wrecks. With the fear of blood Masaomi was still in the men's bathroom washing his hands. Cleaning the blood from his hands. Her blood. So much blood. Masaomi had to be strong, he is damn well trying to be. To be the big brother she looks up to. He cant. He is scared for her. Pulling himself together he made it in time to hear the doctors result.

"She suffers from major blood loss. The gods must be on her side. The blood transfusion was a success. I say this because we have been getting a lot of tainted blood. But she is a regular blood donor so we was able to give her blood back." New doctor who is now well recognized. Dr. Samantha Hikaru, age twenty-nine. Brown hair, hazel brown eyes. A very pretty woman that every man would adore to have.

"Is that all the damage?" Masaomi asked. Remembering the way Ema looked. Her clothes was...

"I feel terrible telling you this. Unfortunately whoever did this had other intensions. Her vaginal wall has been torn open by force which also would explain the amount of blood you saw on the floor. The head damaged wasn't too serious. We have collected DNA from the semen that was... left inside her. The sample will be sent to the police department. We did all we could Masaomi and family."

"How is sister?" Wataru asked, tears in his eyes. He didn't know how or why someone would do that to her.

"Just fine. I would like to say. Might be a different case when awake. The trauma might be too much to handle. Give it time I'm sure she will pull through. If she's anything how Masaomi describes her. She is truly a strong woman. I'm sorry this happened to her." Walking away to give the family space. Visiting hours almost over. Gave them little leverage since she is a family member of one of their doctors. All Yuusuke could think about is how this might be his fault. How he abandon her. He was on his day off. If he didn't volunteer to fill in for someone shift. This wouldn't have happened. Blaming himself in self pity. Time went by when they had to go home. Little did they know Ema awoke a few minutes later.

 **xXx**

Ema POV:

Hearing a knock on the door. At first I taught it was Yuki who left her dorm key on the desk next to her phone charger. Answering the door I saw him distraught. The smell of alcohol filled my nose. He seemed out of sort with himself. His lips taste as the same he smelled. I pushed. I fought. With the yells and screams. I feared for my life. I tried to escape, with a hit in back of my head left me numb. I scratched. I kneed him in the groin twice. Ripping my blouse open showing my white cotton bra. The pull of jean pants. Unbuckle of his belt. Struggle to be free again. Almost made it free. The sound of scattered glass broke. I fell on the carpet floor with the pool of blood pouring from my head. The last thought that came to mind was for someone. Anyone to help me.

The night was cold. I felt alone. The sound of a machine going off as I removed all these needles and tubes. I place my hand on the window. Clicking the window open. The rush of fresh air blew at my face. A long drop down. Feeling so cold. Will I always be cold? Should I jump? My tears drop in silent. Cries for help made me whimper in fear. I want to jump. I feel so hollow. Why wont anyone help me with this pain. "Ms. Hinata! What are you..."

Dr. Samantha came rushing in when she heard Ema heart monitor went off. Seeing her by the window only one thought came to mind. "Sorry I wanted a little fresh air." I can tell she doesn't believe her. I don't even believe what I said. Or even what I thought moments ago. I found out her name is Dr. Samantha Hikaru. Back in bed I asked if she can leave the window open. She called in a nurse to help restrait me. "Its not necessary doctor Hikaru. I really did just wanted air."

Staring at me I knew I couldn't talk her out of it. "I... alright. I don't want to see just a honest misunderstanding again Ms. Hinata."

I was silent. She left me alone. Again I feel cold. I wondered that night, will I always be cold. Alone and afraid. Why does god hate me? Why must I suffer? No one can tell that my eyes doesn't see any bright colors. "All in black and white."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru Asahina

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Born: August 1, 1984

Eyes: Green

Hair: Orange

Bio: He is very cunning, being able to provoke reactions from his brothers with only a few simple questions. He has a very sly nature, similar to that of a fox, and is able to get what he wants through harmless manipulation so. He also has something of a slight sadistic shade to him as well, seeing the conflict of his family as a game and keeping statistical track of each brothers' chances, including his own.

Goals: A novelist. Not a goal, more like a hobby; Hikaru likes watching his brothers' reactions around Ema.

Family:

Rintarou Hinata (Stepfather)

Miwa Asahina (Mother)

Masaomi Asahina (Older Brother)

Ukyo Asahina (Second Older Brother)

Kaname Asahina (Third Older Brother)

Tsubaki Asahina (Younger Brother)

Azusa Asahina (Second Younger Brother)

Natsume Asahina (Third Younger Brother)

Louis Asahina (Forth Younger Brother)

Subaru Asahina (Fifth Younger Brother)

Iori Asahina (Sixth Younger Brother)

Ema Hinata Asahina (Stepsister/Love interest)

Yuusuke Asahina (Seventh Younger Brother)

Fuuto Asahina (Eighth Younger Brother)

Wataru Asahina (Ninth Younger Brother)

* * *

Chapter Six: Moving On

Normal POV:

 _"Yuki! Come on lets play!"_

 _"Yuki... I'm scared of the dark."_

 _"Yuki, Tomoyasu said we have go to grandma house. I don't want to! It always smell like old people."_

 _"Yuki... Will Yuki alwahs be wit Yukina?"_

Dripping sweat, memories still haunts Yuki dreams. That afternoon Yuki walk through the halls of Tenma Hospital. Long forgotten past swept in when Yuki mind was a blank space. If not his childhood past. Than Ema filled his mind. Feeling like the blame should be placed upon her. A woman doctor at the front desk help escort Yuki to Ema room. Now at her front door, Yuki saw Subaru and Wataru out the room. The woman doctor understood the scenario. "Please give her some space! She is a rape victim! Please understand she is vulnerable state right now and must be handle with care. Anyone with a male appendage is forbidden to go near her right now!" Informing Subaru, who was having a hard time dealing with the fact Ema was... well you get the picture. Wataru was in no better mood. He is young, but is old enough to know what is going on in the world.

Hearing the word 'rape' made Yuki cringe. Closer she got to the Asahina's she notice how off color they look. "If you want I can talk to her." Yuki offered. Hand full with red roses. Inside the room Ema flinch when she saw Yuki walk in. This hurt Yuki heart straight to the soul. "Its okay, I wont bite." Bad choice of words. "Sorry. You know me. I speak before I think first." Trying to lighten up the mood was difficult as it seems. Yuki found an empty vase and places most of the red roses in while the other twelve was lest on the hospital sink. Taking a seat on one of the chairs. Yuki stared at her friend and realized the turmoil her brother put Ema through.

"I... For some reason I feel uncomfortable around you. I... I don't know why?" Ema knows why. Its because Yuki is the offender sibling. What Ema doesn't know is that Yuki had something else in mind. This was a moment that had to be resolved.

 _Better late then never..._ "Well maybe I can explain." Moving closer to Ema bedside. Looking in her chocolate brown eyes was nerve wrecking. Yuki found her courageous spirit to finally tell the truth. "I am not who you think I am."

Before Ema could ask. Yuki started to peal something around the neck area, showing a small but noticeable adams apple. "I am not Yuki the girl... instead I'm Yuki the boy." Listening to his voice change from a silky feminine charm. Into a gruff smooth voice. After so long of making his voice sound a different way, his voice change into a gruff silk, slight feminine voice. A unique voice that Ema would love to hear. If the situation wasn't so bleak. Seeing the truth with her own eyes, thinking back on all the situations she exposed herself to Yuki. Not knowing that Yuki was really a man. Anxiety built-up inside Ema to the point she was going to have a mental breakdown.

"You... you lied to me?" Ema heart began to increase.

"Yes" Ema mind was racing.

It was than that Yuki realized, not exactly the right moment to speak the truth.

Hysterical, Ema breathing became heavy. Her heart rate increasing. Catching her breath every five seconds. Ema hand reached for the emergency button when Yuki grasped her hand. Ema held her breath as she stared at the familiar hand that now also looks unfamiliar. "Listen Ema... I know its a lot to take in. You have to trust me, I would never lie or hurt you. Its a long story that I am willing to tell. But please calm down, Ema please."

Slowly breathing to calm herself. Before her heart beats any faster for the nurses and doctors to come rush in. Ema was silent, ready to hear Yuki side of the story. That side of her was small compare to a strong resentment of betrayal. Yuki hand transformed into rough hands, when she looked up. Yuki face soon changed into Tomoyasu. With a gasp, Ema released her hand away from Yuki's. "I... I think you need to leave."

"Ema?" Reaching again, Ema shrunk back.

"Please leave Yuki..." the heart monitor increased as it beep loudly. Now pressing the emergency button. Yuki couldn't believe how it escalated so fast. He knew that Ema would have problems with male visitors. But himself included? She was afraid of him?

"Ema, your not thinking straight. I think we-"

"I don't need to think! What I need for you is to leave! GET OUT!" Rushing in the room, Subaru snatched Yuki out the room. With only the doctor and two nurses inside the room. Yuki who no longer was in Ema sight. Was now in front of the Asahina brothers. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Yuusuke shouted as Subaru still had a firm grip.

"The better question that should be asked. You was a man this whole time?" Hikaru brought it to everyone attention. Noticing that their was a slight bulge of Yuki neck.

"He's right. Yuki you are a man?!" Yuusuke was shock and the first to speak.

"Good, that means I wont feel guilty for wanting to punch you." Subaru raised his fist to aim for Yuki face.

"I deserve it full force. Before you guys pummel me. I would like to tell my story." Subaru stared into Yuki eyes. With a sigh, reluctantly let him go. Yuki took a breather to get his thoughts together. The Asahina brothers waited until the back story begins. "You see it all started back when I was just a little kid. What you or Ema don't know is that I was born a twin." The triplet brothers was surprised.

With a long sigh, Yuki begins his story. Which isn't a happy ending.

 **xXx**

Flashback: 15 years Ago, Inuji Household

It was a rainy day. A storm was approaching. In many ways than one. At age four, the Inuji twins awaited at home with their older brother. For when their parents return home, they will have the chance to meet their little brother. Also blessed with the opportunity to name him when their papa calls to inform the baby has arrived. Yukina Inuji, the fraternal twin sister of Yuki. They both share the same love for basketball. Which is a surprise since Yukina is a real girly girl. While Yuki is a major sports fanatic. They were each others best friend, doing everything together. Yuki is the older twin by a mere minute.

In their room, playing with their toys. Yukina became frighten when the sound of thunder uproar. Yukina coward in fear, Tomoyasu called Yuki to his room. Yuki came into his older brother room. A shelf full of books, a few dirty clothes on the floor. The room was very clean, the walls bare, a missing spots in a few sections of the room. Yuki can remember his parents arguing about Tomoyasu hanging up provocative posters of women on the wall. Yuki really doesn't know what they we're talking about. Yuki ran back into his room to see his sister underneath her bed. Seeing Yuki, she ran from underneath the bed and dragged him to the toy box. "Yuki! Come on lets play!"

"Ina... I don't feel like it. Too tired. Lets play marrow" Yuki eyes drapping to a close.

"No! Play now! I'm scared... scary sounds are coming outside."

"Ina, its just rain. Noting to be scared of. Mama said that the sky is just angrey when it thunder."

"Why?"

"Because it's sad..."

"That's naht true Yuki! You tell lie."

"No lie!"

"Hey you two quite!" Tomoyasu was at the door. "I just got off the phone with dad. He said we need to go over to grandma house for the night."

"Yuki, Tomoyasu said we have go to grandma house. I don't want to! It always smell like old people."

Tomoyasu rolled his eyes while Yuki giggled. "Whatever. Just pack some things ready for tomorrow. Oh I almost forgot." Tomo walked over to his siblings, gave them a hug and kissed them on the forehead. He laughed at there confused faces. "I just felt like doing it. By the way, congrats on your new baby brother."

With a gasp, Yukina squealed while Yuki gathered everything of toy cars and his favorite basketball. Tackled Tomo to the ground. Bright smiling faces beamed the entire room that night. The next day, Tomo brought them to the hospital. Sleeping in there mama arms, Yukina took a look at her brother. With a smile, Yukina named her brother.

"I am big sistah now. As big sistah, I will name you... Yuusuke!" Her parents smiled at the beautifully given name of their new born son. Yuki and Yukina got the chance to hold their baby brother. As it was time to leave. Yukina danced as it began to rain. At their grandmothers house. Rain poured down with lightening and thunder. Causing a power outange. Yukina screamed, cuddle closer to her brother. Yukina cried as the thunder got louder.

"Yuki... i'm scared of the dark."

Yuki patted her head as he ried to consloule her fears. "Don't worry Ina. I will protect you."

"Prahmise?" With a nod, Yukina giggled as she hug her brother. "Yuki... Will Yuki alwahs be wit Yukina?"

"Yuki will alwahs be with Ina."

Yukina worries all gone in a flash. She whispered her goodnight as she said 'I luv you'.

"I luv you too Ina"

 **xXx**

Flashback Ends

"The next few days it rain. It rain so much. Tomoyasu came from baseball practice. Our parents was coming home with the baby. Yukina was so happy that she stayed downstairs in the living room. Waiting for them to arrive so that she would be the first to welcome them home. No cars came by our street for hours. It started to rain again. I was upstairs in my room. Just finish with my bath. I wanted to show how responsible I was. You know show how much of a big kid I am. As I finished, all I heard was Yukina saying that; Yuusuke was home, Yuyu was home. Next thing I knew I came rushing downstairs. The front door was open. When I looked outside, Yukina was on the ground by our mailbox. The car... She... She was dead on impact. Tomoyasu arrived shortly after it happen. The driver said... The road was slippery, he was swirving to get control of the wheel because the acceleration was stuck. He tried to stop but that only thing that stop... The next thing he knew he heard a thump... He stop on time... But it was too late..."

Yuki tears streamed down his face. Subaru released him. Collapsed on his knees, he cried thinking back about his sister death. Wataru walked over to him and bagan to cry with him. "What... happened next?"

"..."

Yuusuke saw the termouil inhis eyes. "Listen man, you don't have to finish."

"No... Our parents came an hour later. Only to see Yukina carried off into the ambulance. This place, this hospital... Was the last time I saw Yukina. Her funeral was quick. No one wanted to believe their little girl was gone. Mom was depressed, dad he... He was always out... Tomoyasu... I barely saw him around the house anymore. And the baby..."

Natsume saw his eyes tear up again, "we understand." Not wanting to know what happened to the infant.

"We... we lost them both. Their death dates are two week's apart. Few years later, Shintaro was born. Later Roku."

Everyone was silent.

Hikaru lifted Yuki to his feet and slap him straight in the face. No one expected Hikaru to do it. "Don't you dare do that. Being able to survive the tragic moments of your life. Will either break you down or make you stranger. For example, look at Masaomi, he is terrified of blood. He was able to help his sweet little sister. Sure he is... Well look at him." Its a bit unordidox to see Hikaru trying to lighten the mood. Not really his style.

Remainder of the evening, the Asahina brothers tried to calm Yuki. In a calmer tone he explained more about his family. He also mentioned how Ema looked totally out of place. Not herself. Feeling that she will never break free of this trama. Yuki feels like this situation was his fault. Regreting to ever introduce his brother to Ema. Everything was all his fault.

 **xXx**

Two Days Later

Wobbling her way to the hospital. In hand, holding a picnic basket. Mrs. Minako Inuji, decided to visit Ema at the hospital. With much debate with her husband, she decided to go anyway. The reason for the debate is because she is close to her due date. Minako argument is; if she does go into labor at least she is already at a hospital. Inside, she was assisted to Ema room. Entering the room, Ema was fully awake, staring at the window. "Mrs. Inuji? He-hello!" Minako gets why she is surprise. Just don't understand why Ema seems afraid of her.

Taking a seat, out of the basket, a plate of food. Just a regular turkey sandwich. Some fruit, and orange juice. "Ema, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Um... Yes, Th-thank y-you."

As they ate in silence, enjoying this small meal. Minako figure now is a good time then any to talk. "I must admit, their is another reason why I came. Not only to see you dear. But to also confess. Yuki told you?" Ema stop eating. "Do you know why he dresses as a woman?" Ema was silent, a strong stare at her food. "I guess not." Pouring a cup of juice. A small sip, Minako cleared her throat to tell a story.

"Yuki had a twin sister name Yukina. She passed away from a car accident. He was such a young age. Only four. He was the first and only one to saw his sister get hit by an upcoming car. A few weeks, close to a month we also lost... At the time I had another son. He would have been fifteen years of age. We couldn't afford his medication. We couldn't let him die. We tried so hard... It didn't... We couldn't save two of our children. I was so depressed. Constantly drinking, I had to pull myself together for Yuki. But I just couldn't. It was a week, three months, two years... Next thing I know, three years went by. One night, I was sober and looking for a drink. On my way downstairs, so happen to look into Yuki room, to see him wearing girl clothes. He was only seven. My mind was... I beat him as I was beating him I asked him why was he wearing girl clothes... Why? You know what he said?"

Ema never knew that Yuki had a twin. Maybe that is what he was trying to tell her two days ago. Uneasy and remorse, Ema wished she just listen to him in his bravery. Why is this happening to her?

"He said; 'stop hurting Yukina'. I was frozen, he said, that I was hurting his sister. Please don't take this away from him. He said when he looks in the mirror and dress this way. He see's Yukina. I was taking that away from him. I was hurting the one thing that is helping him coup with her death. That is when I knew, I needed help. So for a year I went away to get completely sober. That is when officially Yuki wanted to dress more and more like Yukina. To be closer to his sister. Eleven years later I gave birth to Shintaro."

"I should have listen to Yuki." Ema wanted to cry. But feels unworthy to cry.

"Its hard to listen when something like this happen." Minako reach inside the basket. A picture was in her hand, gave it to Ema. It was a photo of Minako and Mr. Inuji, they look no older than high school freshmen. "Doesn't have a care in the world. Who knew a few days later that girl would be raped."

Ema flinched at hearing that word. "Y-you was r-ra-ped?"

"... Not my proud moment. Yes unfortunately. It happened after graduation. I left a karaoke party. Tomo-Mr. Inuji, wanted to escort me home. I lived close by, I saw no harm in going alone. I was three streets away from my house when it happened. It was painful, I remember every last detail of his features. Mr. Inuji was closed by and found me. He pushed the man off. I was lucky that he only enter inside. I know the feeling. I know the pain. Its ok to be scared. Their we're times I wanted to end my life."

"... So your saying its okay to feel how I feel? But how? How are you still alright...? How did you survive so much trauma?" Not understanding how this woman can be strong enough to survive rape, and the lost of two children. And still wants to feel the touch of a man, was able to have children. How?

"Easy. With the support and love from my family. Mr. Inuji was with me every step of the way. I had so much love given to me. I was treated no different than how I was the night before it happened. I was able to stay strong by love. I was able to move on by forgiveness. By moving on I was able to trust again. The best solution to every tragic moment that is thrown into your life. Is to move on. Because you cant move forward, if you keep looking back."

 **xXx**

Later That Night

Asleep, Ema and Mrs. Inuji had interesting conversation that morning. It had her thinking all day. Can she move on? Can she forgive Tomoyasu? Can she move forward with her life? As she slept, she heard the door open. Not wanting to move, she pretends to be asleep. She felt a hand caress her cheek. Trying not to stiffen up, being more relaxed. Hearing a sigh, Ema try's to listen to the voice. A kiss on the cheek. She was finally able to hear his voice. The door closes, Ema cries to herself. It was too much to handle. "We love you big sister."

Wataru was so sweet. He begged his brothers to take him to the hospital. Masaomi and Ukyo decided to take him. Wataru just wanted to give his sister a goodnight kiss. He wanted to see her at least once without her freaking out. Wataru said the only thing that comes to mind when he saw her. Her hair was blocking her beautiful face. Cheeks so soft and rosy. He kissed her cheek. Wanted to show that he and the rest of his brothers still love her.

Ema cries never stopped. They love her? After all she did to them. Worried them, avoided them. Still love her after what happened. She was a disgraced, so ashamed of herself. Should have fought harder, should have tried to done more. Ema was scared. How can they still love her? Mrs. Inuji words played in her mind again.

 _"I had so much love given to me. I was treated no different than how I was the night before it happened. I was able to stay strong by love. I was able to move on by forgiveness. By moving on I was able to trust again. The best solution to every tragic moment that is thrown into your life. Is to move on. Because you cant move forward, if you keep looking back."_

Ema asked herself again. Can she move on? Can she forgive Tomoyasu? Can she move forward with her life? Can she trust again? Will she ever love again after what he did to her? Getting out of bed, on her knees, Ema placed both hands together. Said I silent prayer. "Please god... please... I beg you to help me fight... Help me fight through... Help me become stronger" Ema cries. She cried until the prayer was like a mantra. Until the sun rise, Ema prayed all night. She was found by Dr. Samantha. Thought that Ema tried to do something, notice that Ema looked worn out. Hands together. Dr. Samantha understood. May not have been a victim. Samantha younger sister, who was twelve, when Samantha was fifteen. Parents we're divorced, the two sisters was separated. Her mother boyfriend had an interest in Samantha sister, who was going to turn thirteen. For an early present, he... Samantha found his little girl underneath him. Fourteen years since her father been in prison. When police arrived on scene, it was a blood bath. It was all on the news, family on full display of the incident. Ashamed of herself, teased at school, her sister couldn't handle it much longer. Five months later of surviving, she committed suicide. Their mom found her sister alone in her room with a slit wrist.

Samantha erased that thought from her mind and walked over to Ema. Lifting her up to the bed. Tucking her in. Samantha smiled at the young woman. "I wish you all the best. You are a strong young lady. Just by surviving."

* * *

 **The last chapter, the rape scene was nothing like the original. Still upset, that all that creative writing was gone because it didn't save. Something wrong with the internet. Didn't go in. Gone forever. I tried my best to reenact what I wrote from the first written part that was going on chapter 4. Gave it my best, I hope it was alright.**

 **As explained in the last two chapters. You, the readers, found out Yuki is really a man. This is just a revealing true identity to Ema. She ad a strange feeling about Yuki, that is why he decided to reveal himself. Not being insensitive.**

 **I also realize that In chapter 1 I mention that Ema was moving into an apartment with Yuki. Why and how did this event happen in a dorm? Yuki and Ema was college dorm buddies. Yuki just like Ema, stay more at the house than at their dorm room. With Yuki parents having another child, Yuki decides to look for an apartment. So mostly all of their stuff is at the new apartment. They was looking for new furniture before the fully move in. Well now you know the full story.**

 **Next chapter, Ema is trying to coup with her new life now as a rape victim. See you next time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone! For all the followers, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate it. I have major writers blog for mostly all my stories. I have been trying to find inspiration. Watching movies, reading different fanfic authors. Really am doing my best. Its funny how I am barely finishing my stories but I have new ideas for a new story. Before chapter seven begins, here is a small timeline and a character BIO;**

 **Timeline**

 **September 2011- Early autumn, still feels warm, leaves are turning. Ema decides to move out her brothers home. The last week of September, Asahina family and Yuki went to the beach, Ema met Tomoyasu**

 **October 2011- Fuuto went on tour. That night Ema got a call from Masaomi. The death of her father and stepmother, that week Ema wasn't able to celebrate her 18th birthday. The family was in mourning.**

 **November 2011- Ema and her brothers find out Ema isn't legally their sister due to uncompleted documents. That night Ema got drunk and was found by Yuki. He helped clean her up but due to her drunken state, Ema starts to seduce him. She finds out he is a man but doesn't remember.**

 **November 2012- Ema thinks back to the time her world change and went back to Ema Hinata. Wanting to celebrate her late 19th birthday, Yuki and Tomoyasu wanted to take Ema out. Ema brothers decided to tag along. The next day, that is when Tomoyasu raped Ema.**

 **December 2012- Ema will be released from the hospital. The drama continues at this point.**

* * *

Tsubaki Asahina

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Born: December 31, 1986

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Originally Brown, dyed his hair White

Bio: Triplets to Azusa and Natsume. Tsubaki is usually playful and easygoing, but can be very pushy sometimes. He likes to tease his brothers and Ema. He loves little sister characters with a passion, so Ema is a dream come true for him. However, he also has a serious side as well, especially when it comes to work. He takes his job very seriously, and he always does the best he can. He's also an otaku who loves anime, manga, and games. Before Ema joined the family, Tsubaki was very immature, teasing most of his brothers and rarely getting personal with anyone but Azusa. However, he also was shown to feel inferior to his twin brother, often feeling that he was the better actor. Ema helped him to feel needed by someone who wasn't his twin, saying that while Azusa was good at some things, Tsubaki had roles all his own that only he could play. She made him realize that he had to stop comparing himself to Azusa, and just be himself, because it was the things that made him different from his twin that made him unique. She encouraged him in his goals and reignited his passion and drive, but also made him see that there were other people in the world, people that might look at him instead of Azusa. These small actions, that showed how much she cared for him and his brothers, are what eventually make him fall in love with her, and cause him to mature drastically.

Goals: To become the greatest voice actor. To surpass Azusa at career and in love. Have the chance to be with Ema

Family:

Rintarou Hinata (Stepfather)

Miwa Asahina (Mother)

Masaomi Asahina (Older Brother)

Ukyo Asahina (Second Older Brother)

Kaname Asahina (Third Older Brother)

Hikaru Asahina (Forth Brother)

Azusa Asahina (Identical Twin brother)

Natsume Asahina (Fraternal Twin brother)

Louis Asahina (Second Younger Brother)

Subaru Asahina (Third Younger Brother)

Iori Asahina (Forth Younger Brother)

Ema Hinata Asahina (Stepsister/Love interest)

Yuusuke Asahina (Fifth Younger Brother)

Fuuto Asahina (Sixth Younger Brother)

Wataru Asahina (Seventh Younger Brother)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Survivor

December 3, 2012; Natsume Apartment

Normal POV:

With a migrane, Natsume approaches the day as usual. Eating a small breakfast, dress in a business suit, heads off to work. In the office talking with his coworkers, his cell rings. Natsume coworker, Christina Hirai, young, new to the company and has a major crush on Natsume. Snatch his cellphone from his desk, stares at the caller ID and glares. "Who is Ema?"

Natsume snatches the phone from her grasp "Mind your own business." He leaves out the office to answer. "Ema?" It was static, couldn't hear her voice. When he did, his heart sours. "Ema... Are you okay?"

"I am fine Natsume... Its just been difficult to process." Her voice was rasp, like she has been crying.

"I see... It sounds like you are pulling through."

"How can you tell?"

"You are talking to me... A male... I say that is progress. I knew you would pull through. Your our sister."

"...I'm not really your sister."

"You will always be the Asahina precise sister, in our eyes." True to his statement. Ema will be a Asahina in their eyes. One way or another. "Ema, have you... Talked to any of our brothers?"

"No. You was the first person I called." Natsume smiled at her words. Wanting to believe that his voice, would be the only voice she heard. Not any of his brother. Only him alone. "I will be calling Masaomi when he picks up Wataru. I want to thank him for the other night."

"What happened the other night?"

"He gave me a kiss goodnight."

 _"That sneaky little bastard._ "How sewwt of him" _s_ _weet and innocent my ass._

"Yeah, I wish, I wish I didn't make you guys worry about me."

"Ema, we love you. Your family. We will always worry."

Ema was happy to hear those words. She thought that maybe Wataru was being nice and that the rest of her brothers we're disgusted by her. "I guess... Natsume, I will be discharged from the hospital Friday. I was wondering if you would come see me. Oh! I am also going to tell the others! I mean... I don't mind just you showing I-I wasn't planning on... I-I mean, I mean..."

Natsume laugh, "Ema, Ema, calm down. I didn't insinuate anything. Listen I gotta go back to work. I will call you later. Rest easy Ema."

"Okay. See you Friday Natsume."

"Sooner than that sweet little princess." The phone dial ended, Natsume was in such a better mood. Monday's is now his favorite day of the week. Back at the office, Christina glared daggers at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Huh? Need anything Ms. Hirai?"

"Yes actually I do." Making a long sigh, Natsume sat at his desk, while all his other coworkers pretended to do there work. "Natsume... Who is this Ema girl? How come I never heard of her?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think that it is my business. Mines alone" getting annoyed. Back to work on his computer design.

"Well, is she someone special." His facial reaction made her loss her mind. Jealous, Christina walked away from Natsume. Curious who got him to smile. A smile she has never seen before. And his words, his words, who is Ema?

"Special in ways you cant imagine."

 **xXx**

Asahina Residence

"Hello? Masaomi?"

"Ema?!" Wataru was in the other room when he heard his sister name. Rushing to the dinning area, Wataru tried to reach for the phone. "Yes I just picked up Wataru from school. He is eger to talk to you." Masaomi gave up his cell. He wanted to talk to her aswell, but as the older brother, he gave Wataru a chance.

"Big sister?"

"Thank you for the goodnight kiss the other night."

Wataru blushed, "you was awake?"

"A little; I am sorry for causing you to worry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"... I am coming home on Friday."

"Really!?"

Ema laughed at his cheerful reaction. "Let me talk to Masaomi about it. I love you Wataru."

His heart skipped a beat, "I love you too." Reluctant, he handed the phone back to his brother. Going up to his room, Wataru started his homework. On his table desk, a picture of him, Ema and Masaomi was on display. He wonders if his sister will smile the same way when he see's her on Friday. Masaomi call ended, going into the calendar section on his phone. Marked down the approaching Friday when his sister comes home. Fours days, four days until he see's her again. Four days until he can finally look her in the eyes. Four days for when he can finally hold her without the look of turmoil. Only four more days.

Most of the brothers came over to have a discussion. Thinking of ways how they can show Ema how much they care. Their rivalry will be put on hold. Right now what is most important, is to show how much they love her. Will always be there for their precious princess. Iori already presented he would bring her a bouquet of flowers, Ukyo made plans for excellent home cook meal. Yuusuke is already doing his along with Ema assignments so she wont be kicked out. Want to do more, what else could they do to show their love.

 **xXx**

Tenma Hospital, Ema Hospital Room

Ema POV:

Hearing their voices is different from seeing them. I wanted to cry my sorrow away. To see them without fear, will I be able to do it. Hoped god heard her prayers for healing. Mind, body and soul. Trying to be strong, really am trying. Dr. Samantha gave me a journal to write all my thoughts down. I didn't realize all these pent up emotions was built inside me. Every detail on paper, expressed in ways I never imagine. How his lips felt against my skin, roughly touch hands, breath that makes me sick to my stomach. Pure sickness. I thought I was alone in the world. That after what happened to me, I would be treated like an outcast. Opening up my heart again to trust. Not every male is a sex offender waiting to happen. For the first time, Tomo- he was on my mind. Was the police able to find him? Is he in prison now? He shouldn't occupy my thoughts, that... bastard! I have the right to seek justice. For what he has done.

Hope he rot's in hell.

The last person i talk to was Yuki. Decided to hear the full story from her... I mean him. He suffered so much. Said that he tried to let go, but every time he did. Felt like he was betraying is sister memory. I wanted to help. But how can I help another, when I cant help myself. Yuki is my best friend. No matter what, I will be their for him. He said that once he lets go, that he wants to tell me something important. Something he hide from me.

With what happened, I am willing to listen. I am ready to fight for my life back.

 **xXx**

Middle of Nowhere

Normal POV:

So cold. Yet so warm. Sunsets, leading down a dark road. Sleep wasted, no rest for the wicked. In a familiar town away from demons. A cheap motel, necessary to shower. A local clothing store, change of identity. Turning to channel news, a face now plastered across the screen. Now a wanted man. Guilty? Yes. Never imagine jealously would lead down this path. Wanted to see her again. Make things right. Hope that these events can be put in the past. Yearning to try again. Yearning for honor. Knowing that she is a forgiven person. If done right by the heart of love. God would forgive a soul that couldn't contain his love. That pure love that was in devils hand to wield. A cheap motel phone, calling the one person that might listen. The one person who has no choice but to listen. They share the same love. He will listen. Listen to a heart that cry's for her love.

"Hello?"

"... Yuki, my brother... I fucked up"

 **xXx**

Tenma Hospital

Louis found a beautiful dress for Ema to wear. A yellow summer dress, ties around the neck, white flowers all around. White wedge sandals, that buckles around her ankle. Hair in a single braid. Wearing a white pearl flower pendant necklace, with a matching ring on her right index finger. Dr. Samantha walked into the room with Ema released form papers. "Oh my goodness. You look so beautiful" Samantha gushed.

Ema felt embarrassed, she wanted to say she didn't feel beautiful. Held her tongue not wanting to debate. "Thank you" excepting the compliment.

"She is natural. Its just this braid. I feel it would look best in curls."

"Huh?! No its just-"

"I agree. The braid looks nice. Not really a good match for the outfit."

"Aren't you the trendsetter" Louis smiled.

Samantha laughed, "I do my best. Now can I have your signature, Masaomi already filled the rest of the papers." Ema applied to her wishes. Fours days just flew by before anyone notice. "Thank you, congratulations Ema. You really do look beautiful." Samantha exit the room. Left alone again, Ema sat back down as Louis undo's the braid. His gentle touch always calm's her. Starting to feel safe again. When he first came in early morning, nerves kicked in. As time passed, felt like old times.

"Louis... I'm glad your here."

Louis smiled at her redden cheeks. A kiss on her left, she flinch. He knew why. To show nothing change he laughed. "So cute. Whenever you need someone to talk to. I will be there... I... All of us will be there when you need a ear or shoulder to cry on."

Now loose curly hair, with a side bang, attach to a yellow hairclip. Frames her face perfectly. Stares into her reflection. Doesn't really see herself in the mirror, doesn't feel pretty. What Ema see's is a different woman. A woman who can never go back to a previous life. A woman that seems indifferent about life. Ema hopes this new woman can help her survive in this unfamiliar new world. "Ema, are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, grabs her journal and place it inside her pink handbag. Leaving her hospital room. On her old bed, was a piece of paper that read Louis question. One single answer, which read;

"Ready"

* * *

 **Yes another short chapter. Chapter eight is underway. I wont post it until i get new inspiration. But it seems i might post it next month. Congrats to all the graduates of 2017. Welcome to adulthood. My other stories will be continued soon. See you soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my loves! Yes it has been a very long time since the last updated chapter. I am doing alright, just life is kicking my ass. I still have no internet access in my house. Something is wrong with some server box. This is the newly remade chapter 8. No typo's and not written on a cellphone. Enjoy.**

 **No Fun Facts**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Two Months

Normal POV:

Location Unknown: December 13, 2012

Wandering eyes loom in the darkness as a frighten man walk aimlessly in the dark alley streets of a haunted town. Known for its trashy misconduct of call girls and rogue yakuza. A man with nothing to loss but his freedom, roams into a busy nightclub. The smell of cigarettes invaded his nose faster than the alcohol that is being consumed. Slick fingers caressed his left shoulder blade. A woman who looks beaten and abused, yet very easy on the eyes. Laced with a strong scent of perfume that makes his nostrils flare up and burn. "Hey handsome, looking for a good time?" She asked with seduction. He can tell that her body said one thing but her bronze eyes said another. Not only was he definitely not in the mood to be touch. Neither was this beautiful woman.

"Sorry miss. Not in the mood for this." Dismissive brush her off. "Oh then what are you in the mood for? It has to be something if you're in this hell hole." She had a fire in her. He can tell by the way she talks. Body language was an open book. Only question is why was a woman like her in a place like this? She laughed; almost like what he said was spoken out loud.

"You are a weird one. So dazed out you don't know words are leaving your mouth."

Well this is an embarrassment. He blushed slightly. Never was he so out of shape before in his life. Not until he met, _her_. "Sorry… I don't know what is wrong with me;" honest for the first time in forever. Her smile wasn't very bright, dim you could say. Lost all sparkle of hope. "We all have our problems. Interested to hear about yours. Anna Matsu, the most popular rebel of this crappy establishment." Wow how long has it been since he genially laugh? It felt like years when in actuality, two months. Two months since he became a wanted criminal.

"Tomoyasu"

 **xXx**

Meiji University: February 2, 2013

Life soon went back to normal for Ema. Besides the general look of self-pity from her fellow classmates and faculty members. If Ema wasn't so dedicated and stubborn, she would have drop-out of school and transfer to a university that doesn't know of her circumstances. Along the two months since she was dismissed from the hospital. Ema met a senior by the name of Kagome. A transfer student in her junior year when she was assaulted by her university professor. Kagome and Ema made a connection by sympathy and felt her pain, knowing what it's like to be put on display by every watchful eye. Ema and Kagome became fast friends over a short period of time.

Along with the time frame, her brothers became her personal bodyguards. Wherever she went or meets along the road. They was her annoying knights in armor. Really; one day without them breathing down her neck would be absolute heaven. In the cafeteria, Ema awaited for her friend and brother by the usual table. Lately Ema has been under the weather. Sick for two weeks, stomach bug something fierce. Morning until afternoon, she felt like she walked to the gates of hell and survived. Later on at night, she is walking through daisies with a sunny smile. Everything she eats it makes her sick to the point of vomit. Even the smell of food makes her want to hurl.

A month and three weeks. Ema stomach is now settle. Something has been irritating her about the matter. Research on stomach flu, anything longer than two weeks is an immediate trip to the hospital. Feeling like crap and don't want to be bothered by anyone, Ema just stayed home and rest. It will be two months starting today. February, the month of love. Worried Ema asked Kagome to come along with her to see a doctor. "Uh Ema, I would love to take you to the hospital. Just one request."

Listening to her request left Ema feeling sick to her stomach again. At Kagome one bedroom apartment on the other side of town. Sitting on the loveseat sofa in silence, the front door opens, in Kagome hand was a pharmacy paper bag. But what's inside the bag had Ema stomach in knots. "Sweetie do you need any help?"

"No just being here with me is enough." Taking the bag, exiting into the bathroom, Ema stares at the bag for a good ten minutes. Finally having the courage to take out the 'pregnancy test box'. Ema froze and left the bathroom with a rush. "Ema what's wrong?"

"I can't do it! I feel so sick right now."

"That's the reason why you need to take the test hun'. It's okay to be scared. Every woman that has been in your situation has been scare like this once in their life. The important thing is to be a woman and face it head up first." Kagome was wise for her age. Following her advice, Ema took the test and waited for the result. To pass the time Kagome turn on the television to show her favorite drama. It was an interesting drama, Ema would have to follow up on the episodes. Hearing her phone alarm, it was time for the moment of truth. Afraid was not even a common word that Ema can even comprehend. No words can descried her emotions. Well one word does come to mind, nausea. Kagome can see panic written on Ema face before reading the result. Taking action as a friend. Looked at a stick that can change Ema life forever. A deep breath Kagome smiled as she look at her friend.

"Not pregnant"

 **xXx**

Ema POV:

Ukyo Law Firm/ February 13, 2013

Sirens blared my senses, as I open my eyes. With a blurred vision I made up an paramedic trying to keep me awake. I couldn't hear his words. I open my eyes again to see if my vision clear, no luck. All I hear is sirens. Nothing else. I wonder what was happening to me? What happened to make me feel this way? What did I do to deserve so much complications?

I could vomit if I didn't felt so weak to move. My mind is telling me to not worry, its only the stomach flu. My body and heart. Is telling me something completely different from what knowledge seems to voice loud and clear. What's even more louder and clear.

My body, is strongly suggesting this pain. Not a mere flu. I want to panic, I have a strong feeling my family is already doing that for me. My family, I forgot all about them. Today is an award ceremony for Ukyo. I wonder did he go? I hope I wasn't an inconvenience to him tonight. He worked so hard, he deserve this award.

As my eyes tried to make out the inside of a blurry ambulance; a sudden sharp pain on my abdominal spread across. I scream as tears came falling from my eyes. This pain lasted no more than five minutes, felt like hours. Another scream caused the left side of my ear to pop. What I heard next, fear erupted me. Frighten for my life, I wanted to speak. My mouth was sealed shut besides the screams, _"I don't want to die..."_

"She bleeding from her vaginal area! Stay with me Ms. Hinata... Stay with me, don't black out again."

That's all I heard before my world turn black again.

* * *

 **Thank you for your time and patience. The next update will be in May, until I get my server fix. Here is a quick timeline of the story dates, starting from the rape incident;**

 **Timeline**

 **November24- (I finally got a date set when Ema was rape.) Sad date to set on something.**

 **December13- Tomoyasu is on the run and met a prostitute. Earlier that same day Ema was released from the hospital. (The next chapter, Yuki will make an appearance around this time frame)**

 **December24- Ema became sick with the stomach flu.**

 **December31- the triplets birthday. Ema was still sick. Hasn't been around her brothers or other men since December 13.**

 **January10- Ema finally is comfortable enough to be around the opposite sex.**

 **January20- Ema met Kagome**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I am back! My internet connection is finally working. To celebrate here is a new chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Change

Ema POV:

Ukyo Law Firm/ February 13, 2013

Sirens blared my senses, as I open my eyes. With a blurred vision I made up an paramedic trying to keep me awake. I couldn't hear his words. I open my eyes again to see if my vision clear, no luck. All I hear is sirens. Nothing else. I wonder what was happening to me? What happened to make me feel this way? What did I do to deserve so much complications?

I could vomit if I didn't felt so weak to move. My mind is telling me to not worry, its only the stomach flu. My body and heart. Is telling me something completely different from what knowledge seems to voice loud and clear. What's even more louder and clear.

My body, is strongly suggesting this pain. Not a mere flu. I want to panic, I have a strong feeling my family is already doing that for me. My family, I forgot all about them. Today is an award ceremony for Ukyo. I wonder did he go? I hope I wasn't an inconvenience to him tonight. He worked so hard, he deserve this award.

As my eyes tried to make out the inside of a blurry ambulance; a sudden sharp pain on my abdominal spread across. I scream as tears came falling from my eyes. This pain lasted no more than five minutes, felt like hours. Another scream caused the left side of my ear to pop. What I heard next, fear erupted me. Frighten for my life, I wanted to speak. My mouth was sealed shut besides the screams, _"I don't want to die..."_

"She bleeding from her vaginal area! Stay with me Ms. Hinata... Stay with me, don't black out again."

That's all I heard before my world turn black again.

 **xXx**

Normal POV:

Flashback/ Ukyo Law Firm Anniversary Party, February 13, 2013

8:30pm, everyone from lawyers to doctors came in through the entrance of the law firm. It was Ukyo firm anniversary party, celebrating ten years in business. Masako Law, the woman who started it all. At the age of nineteen, Masako was one of the youngest women to graduate with top honors at both Yale and The University of Tokyo. Living with five brothers Masako kept up with her studies, while dealing with the chaos of five boys. Especially with working parents who is barely home. Masako was adopted by the Law family at age five. At the age of five she always had a interest fascination with the government and law. Masako grew up in America, with her African and Chinese American family. Wanting to travel and know more about her Japanese roots, Masako took an interest in Japan and always wanted to study there. and so she did.

Graduating high school at age sixteen. The remaining years she went to study Law and Business. Having a dream to own her law office. With an early degree in Law, at Yale university. Masako further her studies in business at Tokyo University. It was a tough long years. She survived with top grades and worked part-time at two jobs. Saving money to build her dream job. Working for a local law firm while studying for her business degree. For five years she has been with the company and saved enough to build 'Masako Law' office. For the past ten years she can honestly say she has no regrets. It was scary at first branching out in the world as a business owner. Without no help and the company almost closing in the two years it was open.

Now thirty-four years old. Masako was a beautiful woman who still looks to be in her early twenties. Smooth pale skin, to complement her completion was dark brown hair. Frown a distance you would think its black hair. Honey brown eyes with full eyelashes. She had a tone fit body, that she has pride in. With a busy work schedule, you have to stay in shape and healthy. With a brother who is a fitness trainer, it was easy.

When she enter the room all eyes was on Masako. Even Ema faired a glance at the beautiful woman. It amazed some of the bachelor and married men, how a woman of her status wasn't with a man. Rumors spread that she might even go a different gender route. It became worst when she didn't denied the gesture.

Of course Ema paid no mind to rumors. Including when the married women whispered behind her back. Literally. Ema never heard so much gossip since her high school years as a first year. But one thing she agreed with them is her beautiful ball gown. It was an A-Line sleeveless strap pale blue princess ball gown. The dress drapes on the floor with a ruffled train. Around the bust area was white flower patterns. Masako was basically royalty, why not look the part.

"Arent we the little wallflower this evening?" As Ema turns around, behind her was Kagome. After the whole ordeal with that pregnancy scare. Ema invited Kagome as her plus one. Kagome practically freaked and immediately went dress shopping. Finding the perfect dress. A ruffled black sweetheart dress, that has rhinestones along the top rim of her dress. Hair up in a stylish bun. In Ema opinion besides Masako, Kagome looked like ever man wet dream.

"Kagome where did you go?" Ema asked because as soon they enter the party Kagome disappeared.

"Oh please you know food is my everything." Ema laughed. Yuusuke was behind Kagome about to make a comment until Kagome glared at him. Zipping up his lip he left the two girls alone by the punch table. "Would you look at all these handsome men. All of them taken. Well except for your brothers." As usual, then Asahina men were surrounded by eligible females just drooling at there feet. It always happen whenever they are out in public.

"It always happens. They attract a lot of attention." Ema smiled thinking back how even Wataru gets attention from girls his age.

"Hey don't put yourself down. I see some men staring at you like how I look at cake." True to Kagome statement, Ema was getting a lot of attention. Probably even more than Masako herself. Ema wore a beautiful off the shoulder, long sleeve emerald green mermaid gown. It hug at her every curve. Her hips most definitely looks slightly wider in the dress. Ema dress was plain satin cloth. It was soft on her skin. Her hair was flowing long and free with bouncy curls. Ema was a bauty all on her own.

A sudden cramp in her abdomen made Ema wince in pain.

"Hey you ok?" Kagome saw as Ema hand clutch her stomach.

"Yes. Don't worry Kagome" Ema presented a reassuring smile. As Ema straightens up, coming from behind her is someone who she hasn't spoken in a few months. As he approaches closer to them. His heart beats with every nerves step. Kagome notice his approach and brought it to Ema attention. As she turns her head, her breath hitch. Approaching was Yuki Inuji, wearing a very well tailored tuxedo. That is something she never would have suspected. Hair slicked back into a neat ponytail. Showing his new appearance, you can see how his features was that feminine, yet manly.

Used to seeing him in dresses. Ema see's Yuki in a new light. "Hi" one single world brought Ema shivers. Questioning herself as of why she is so nervous. "Hi" an unsure response.

Kagome looks between the two and decides to make a quick exit. "Wait" with an abrupt stop. Kagome faces a man who had very little sleep. "I think it would be best if you stay with Ema. What I have to say wont be long. I also don't want Ema to feel uncomfortable being with someone who is 'a man'." Yuki was always looking out for Ema. Kagome stayed, but she felt unsure if she should stay.

Taking a deep breath Yuki glance at the woman who stole his heart. Its been so many months. "Ema I would like to apologize to you again," he said with a bow. "I cant express to much in words how I regret keeping my true identity a secret from you. I have come to realize that what I have done to you was unacceptable. But I do not regret in protecting my sister memory. Mother told me she told you our tragic family story. Without Yukina life seemed so bleak and empty. I couldn't for the life of me let her go. I should have done this sooner." Yuki was now standing tall in front of Ema. He looked so vulnerable, yet strong, something that Kagome compared to their mutual friend, Ema.

For the short period of time Kagome has known Ema. Kagome notice that Ema wasn't like any woman she ever met, sure she was a girly-girl. But her compassion and strength is something that Kagome could never do. Sure they share the same rape experience, but Kagome has always ran away when things got tough. Ema, maybe taking a slow approach to recovery. Well hey, at least she was moving forward.

"I cannot change what happen in the past, though I wish I could. What I can change is how you see me. I don't want to be seem as a broken man in your eyes Ema."

"Yuki..."

"Please let me finish." Unknown to him and Kagome; Ema started to feel strange. "Ema, I wish to still be by your side. I want us to remain friends. I have thought long and hard of what it is I desired. It is true that I... Well I feel strongly towards you in a manner that might not be so friendly." He mumbled the last sentence that not even Kagome heard quite well. She can tell by the blush forming on his face that he said something that might be of interest. As she was about to speak, in a mere second, Ema tilts forward and collapse, their reaction was in sync.

"EMA!"

* * *

 **Yes the chapter is short. I was having a hard time piecing together this chapter and chapter 10. Still in the works, I would like to bring attention to an updated character list featuring my OCs and the basic characters. Well that's the end of the chapter, have a good day. See you next time!**

 **CHARACTER LIST**

 _Main Characters_

 _ **Ema Hinata**_

 _ **Rintarou Hinata**_

 _ **Miwa Asahina** _

_**Masaomi Asahina**_

 _ **Ukyo Asahina**_

 _ **Kaname Asahina**_

 _ **Hikaru Asahina**_

 _ **Tsubaki Asahina**_

 _ **Azusa Asahina**_

 _ **Natsume Asahina**_

 _ **Louis Asahina**_

 _ **Subaru Asahina**_

 _ **Iori Asahina**_

 _ **Yuusuke Asahina**_

 _ **Fuuto Asahina**_

 _ **Wataru Asahina**_

 _My Own Characters (OCs)_

 _ _ **Tomoyasu Inuji**__

 ** _Minako Inuji_**

 ** _Tomoyasu Inuji JR._**

 ** _Yuki Inuji_**

 ** _Yukina Inuji_**

 ** _Yuki Inuji_**

 ** _Shintaro Inuji_ **

**_Roku Inuji_ **

_**Dr. Samantha Hikaru**_

 ** _Christina Hirai_**

 ** _Anna Matsu_**

 ** _Masako Law ** _..._**_**

 ** _ ** _..._**_**

 ** _ **I do Not Own Anything besides my OCs**_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! Been having a hard time trying to piece together this chapter. Wanted it to be just right. A little Fun Facts for the road before chapter nine starts.**

* * *

Yuki Inuji **(Updated)**

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Born: February 2, 1992

Eyes: Hazel Blue

Hair: Platinum Grey

Bio: At a very young age Yuki lost his twin sister in a very terrible accident. With such a tragedy the family grieve which resulted in Yuki seeking comfort. At the time he was a kid that missed his twin. As he grew, Yuki started dressing up as a female and thus stating that he was female/ living in place of his dead sister. He always was a basketball fan, and since the females on the team always confront him in joining every basketball team in every single school. To him it felt like he still held a piece of his true identity. One day during a college club fair; the boys basketball team of Meiji was playing in the gymnasium. Yuki saw Subaru play and was forever impressed and admired him ever since. Wanting to meet him in person and was willing to do so by applying for Meiji University. Due to family issues, Yuki couldn't apply when wanted to. After Subaru graduated, still wants to attend Meiji. Their on the first day of school after working at the local college coffee shop for two weeks meets Subaru younger siblings; Ema and Yuusuke. At first plan to use them to meet Subaru. After knowing them personally, treasures their friendship and considers Ema a very close friend. So close in fact, that his pure friendship turned into pure first love.

* * *

Yukina Inuji

Age: 4 (Would Have Been 21)

Gender: Female

Born: February 2, 1992

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Hair: Platinum Grey

Bio: Yukina is the identical twin of Yuki Inuji. Yukina was always the hyperactive adventurous type. Almost similar to her twin brother, only difference he liked to play pranks, Yukina not so much. Yukina passed away from a car accident that hit her on impact. Due to her death he family fell into depression. Yuki til' this day is terribly affected by her death, cannot seem to let go of her existence.

* * *

Chapter Ten: False Hope

Yuki POV:

Inuji Residence/ February 13, 2013

I sat in silence in my bedroom. Everything around me is changing. I don't really know if its the best, or worst option. I called out her name one night out of sheer fear. Afraid that I wont be accepted. Afraid that I will be alone again. The freak, an outcast. I cant really say for sure if what I did was right or wrong. In my heart I know it was right. But my mind plays tricks and tell me deception was the only right thing to do. I didn't want to deceive my friend anymore. I didn't want to mess with her mind. Because my love of friendship grew into love in general. I fell in loved over time. That is something that frighten me.

For years I played a character of who I wasn't for so long. I became a woman to live for my sister. In time I gotten so used it became like second skin. Liking men while in my heart I knew it wasn't me. She broke down every wall I built to protect my sister identity. In all honesty. I should have let her go, but I couldn't. For god's sake, my sister died while I was young. My family was still grieving, so I did the only thing I could do. Play our favorite game. Dress up. Yukina liked the game for the fun of it, I guess its a girl thing. Me, I liked to play tricks. As a child I used to dress up as Yukina, go to markets and get free candy. Or I used to trick our parents into giving Yukina chores, by insisting I will do them. I know that's a real jerk move. But hey I was young and being a boy.

Dressing up as my sister was nothing new. But when I actually saw myself in the mirror. I saw her, my sister, my friend, my twin. So when my mother came in and saw the state I was in. I freaked out. A woman who paid no attention to me was trying to take away someone important. Someone I knew I would never see again. So I panicked. That fear lasted mostly all my life. Meeting Ema was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I can now let my sister go. Let Yukina rest. I was finally free.

 **xXx**

Ema POV:

Tenma Hospital/ February 14, 2013

I cant breathe. Pain courses my entire body, making it unbearable. As I open my eyes, I notice I was surrounded by medical staff members. I saw a man in a lab coat standing next to what appears to be a heart monitor. "Ah, your awake ms. Hinata." Vision is blurry, not yet adjusted. It looks like he is smiling at me, I'm not really sure. I closed my eyes to wait a moment. "Uh, ms. Hinata?"

"Yes sorry, My vision is blurry. Where am I?"

"Your inside a hospital ms. Hinata. It seems you fainted. The doctor will be arriving in a moment. Please be patient." With clear hearing and blocking the sound of the heart monitor. I can hear that the voice is indeed a man and he seems to be a nurse. I mean due to lack of vision, I cant really tell if he is a doctor. But I thought as much. The door closed, I was left alone to wonder what happen at the Ukyo firm anniversary party. My family must be worried about me. Especially Kagome, I hope she is okay. As the door opens again I hear a familiar voice.

"Ms. Hinata, how are you feeling?"

 **xXx**

Kagome POV:

"You wanna repeat that!" Yuusuke and Tsubaki shouted. Its now one o'clock in the morning, we are all exhausted but none wanted to leave the hospital. Hours since Ema fainted right in front of me and Yuki. We had no idea what might have triggered this outcome. But no one suspected the answer. Thirty minutes since Dr. Hikaru passed by us and went into Ema room. Now one, came out the room and told us everything.

"Calm down, I apologize for my brothers Ms. Hikaru" Masaomi spoke.

"I understand the reaction, believe me I was shell-shock myself when I read over Ms. Hinata chart. I am afraid to say it is ninety-nine point one percent accurate. Ms. Hinata suffered multiple symptoms. One of them being an imbalanced diet, might be caused by what she assume to be the stomach flu that she did contracted in the beginning stages. Maybe that is why the doctors couldn't see or over look the whole entire situation. Second is low iron levels. Also known as; anemia which sadly happens when you don't have enough healthy red blood cells. Hard to do when your sharing a body; which brings me to the next reason why she fainted."

"Don't say it!" Yuusuke didn't want to believe it. Shouldn't have happen in the first place, I agree, this really cant be real.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. The last thing I want for her is this. Three, and the main reason why she might have fainted and why all the others may be a cause reaction to this. Hormone Human Chorionic Gonadotropin; the short name hormone HCG. A hormone that can determine if a female is pregnant in blood and urine sample, either or is fine. It doubles in the beginning stages in pregnancy, maybe that is why everyone assumed it was indeed the stomach flu and not a bun in the oven. As some would quote." Dr. Samantha finished what she read off Ema chart.

"You think this is a joke!?" Tsubaki screamed.

"Tsubaki, please calm down." Azusa tried to calm his twin brother the best way he could. Even if his own anger is arising.

"You gotta' be kidding me. Azusa the last thing you should be telling me is to be calm. She just told us that Ema is... is..."

"Pregnant" I finished for him. "I don't understand, she took the pregnancy test..."

"Wait... You knew she was pregnant?" He tried to get in my face but Azusa and Natsume is holding him back by his arms.

"No... I had a guess. I mean, it is strange that she has been feeling unwell lately. Come on, she was having stomach pains, vomit, nausea, everytime she smilt food. It was a problem for two months, in my gut I knew she just had to be. I knew there was a strong possibility, so I brought her a pregnancy test, the same brand I used when I was... raped." Silence filled the hallway, the only thing I heard was everyone breathing, and my own heart beat. "... So I knew it wouldn't be wrong, since there is a chance of an inaccurate test. I just don't understand how..."

"What brand was it if you don't mind me asking...?"

"Kagome Katsuo doctor. The brand I used, sorry but I cant remember the name. I do know it is in a black box with pink and white design."

"Ah yes, that brand was just called back for its malfunctions three months ago. You must got a bad batch from a store owner that was trying to sell the remaining product of the brand."

"Well that's just fucking great!" Tsubaki released his arms from his brothers.

"Language Tsubaki. Thank you Dr. Hikaru, I understand it is late in the hour to visit. But can you make an exception for us? Please..." Masaomi pleaded. I can tell he is worried for Ema. From what she told me, she almost commited suicide after the rape, I really cant blame her. I would have done the same if my pride wasn't in the way. I turn to my left to see that Yuki was still sitting next to me. He has not said a word since we arrived. From what he told me and Ema, I can take a guess he is thinking back from when he was last at the hospital. Not for Ema rape, but when his sister was announced dead.

"Yuki...?"

"I'm fine" he stated quickly.

Dr. Samantha Hikaru didn't sugar coat the fact that Ema is surprised by the outcome and is in no mood to have visitors. Since she told her, she stayed silent. Not a single response. That worried me. "You can visit her tomorrow. Sorry but that is all I can do. We have to give her space for now. We would like to keep her overnight to surveillance Ms. Hinata. I promise we would make sure she wont do anything rash."

We left the hospital and went our separate ways. Yuki dropped me off home where I live alone in a small budget apartment. That is in dire need of fixing. Alone I ponder what was said at the hospital. Everyone was mostly quite, except for Masaomi, Yuusuke, Azusa and Tsubaki. I wonder what the others might be thinking. I don't really know much about her family. I know if I was them I would go on rampage if that happen to my family member. I wonder what Ema be thinking. I wonder if she is possibly thinking about an abortion.

Whatever her decision might be. I will be there for. As her friend. I will be her support, a pillar to lean on. God only knows how difficult it could be when you loss hope. A feeling all too familiar. A false hope that will never go away. A false hope that can leave you in despair.

 **I do not own anything. Here is my new character, I didn't put Kagome on the character list last chapter A/N because I could think of a last name for her. Until today. Here is a last fun fact,**

* * *

Kagome Katsuo

Age: 23-24

Gender: Female

Born: April 9, 1989

Eyes: Light Brown

Hair: Dark Black W/ Red Highlights

Bio: Kagome took after her grandmother skin complexion. With her grandmother being half Japanese and half African American. Kagome has honey brown skin. She has been an outsider among her race because of her skin, she was basically out of place. Kagome is also seen as exotic because she has slight African features. Kagome is the middle child of five siblings, she can relate to a huge family. When she started college her parents just had triplets. So it was difficult for them to support they're daughter for college. Kagome at that time got two jobs. One day, Kagome had to stay after to finish a class project. Her professor stayed back to assist his student. But not in a way that is teacher and student friendly. That day Kagome was assaulted by her professor and was seen as a easy target. Because of her looks and her fashion choices, she was seen as someone who instigated and led the professor on. Not able to handle the rumors, Kagome moved and found herself at Meiji University. At University she met Ema and hasn't ever looked back on her past decision to leave her hometown.


End file.
